<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHY BE A HERO WHEN YOU CAN BE AN AVENGER? by Zodia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162988">WHY BE A HERO WHEN YOU CAN BE AN AVENGER?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia'>Zodia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA X Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, I really love the idea of Marvel and MHA/BNHA coming together, M/M, MHA/BNHA X Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to be a hero? How dull. Why not be an Avenger? Heroes have to follow all these rules and compete for popularity. But Avengers aren’t bound by those stupid rules nor care for the public opinion. Avengers serve to protect the Earth and would gladly sacrifice for the chance to be normal to save it and her people.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Past One For All Users, Midoriya Izuku &amp; The Avengers, Midoriya Izuku &amp; UA's Big 3, Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, other relationships will be added later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA X Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nedzu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828028">Underestimated</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireddiver/pseuds/tireddiver">tireddiver</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few chapters are heavily inspired by the archive writer, trieddriver and their story, "Underestimated". And before anyone's asks yes I am still working on "Book Three: Infinity War" but I've been really stumped on it for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku felt betrayed. Betrayed by who? Well…everyone. Literary <strong><em>EVERYONE</em></strong>. Since the day it was said that he wouldn’t be getting a quirk was the day that Izuku had been betrayed. And the betrayal didn’t stop there. After the world came his mother and his best friend. He had lost it all. The fact at his mother was still allowing him to live with her was a blessing. But he knew that she didn’t want to look bad for kicking him out or giving him up. He knew that she no longer loved him, and he was okay with that. Even if her love for him wanned his love for her didn’t. He would still treat her as his mother and was forever grateful toward her. He did the house chores for her, he did well in school and even did a few odd jobs around the neighborhood to help earn a little extra money incase they needed it. Being the perfect son for a woman who no longer loved him, that was his life. He was content with his life despite he dreamed of having a quirk and being a hero. A dream that could never come true, but at least he still had faith in himself in the face of everyone directly or indirectly destroying it.</p><p>
  <em>There is always hope. You just have to find it. I can be the hero I have always dreamed of being. I can’t give up, I can’t give in, I can be strong, I can be brave, I can be something, I can do something!</em>
</p><p>            A mantra of his goals, hopes and dreams he would repeat constantly. He could write it out on paper and say it with his eyes close, he knew his own mantra so well. That was how he kept his faith was from that mantra. It helped him through his darkest of days when everything felt too much.</p><hr/><p>     Something very exciting was happening today. Something that would have had Izuku jumping up and down like a little kid if he was taking part. This exciting something was that Principal Nedzu of UA academy was coming to Aldera High. Unfortunately, only the students that showed any possible potential would be attending the seminar. And Izuku other than his analytical skills had no real practical potential that was required for attending a school like UA. As Izuku sat in his classroom alone he looked over the worksheet that all the students had been given before they would head to the auditorium. Izuku knew that this was given to him as a sick joke by his classmates. Adding insult to injury. But it wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before so Izuku paid it no mind and kept how he really felt.</p><p>            “Why hello there.” A new voice spoke startling him. He looked and gasped to see a mouse standing beside his desk.</p><p>            “P-Principal N-N-Ne-Nedzu!?” Izuku shouted nearly jumping out his chair.</p><p>            The mouse laughed softly, “Yes, it is. Terribly sorry for startling you.”</p><p>            “N-No! It’s okay.” Izuku promised moving his hands in the hair. “M-My name Izuku Midoriya.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Mr. Midoriya.” Nedzu smiled. Nedzu then noticed that the young man was working on a notebook. Before Izuku could react Nedzu had taken the notebook and looked at the cover. <em>Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 10</em> was that it read. Even more curious than before Nedzu began to flip through a few pages reading over them. Nedzu was simply, impressed. The book contained well detailed notes of heroes that had debuted in the past 11 months. The notes included discussions of application and weaknesses for each hero that was on each page. Even a few note cards of new information that the boy had come across since the hero’s debut. Nedzu as so conflicted on handing the book back to Izuku afraid of that the book falling into the hands of the villains.</p><p>“These are incredible notes Mr. Midoriya. You seem to really like heroes.”</p><p>“Of course, I do! Heroes are amazing.” Izuku said.</p><p>“Now tell me, do you want to be a hero?”</p><p>“I do, it’s been of dream of mine for a long time. Cliché, right?” Izuku looked embarrassed.  </p><p>“Not at all. My I ask why you aren’t at the auditorium then?”</p><p>            “O-Oh I…We-Well you asked for the students who showed the most potential and I’m quirkless, so I wasn’t allowed to go.” Izuku answered honestly. There was no reason to lie to the Principal of UA. Izuku noticed the disgusted face on Nedzu’s face. At first Izuku thought that face was for him. However, the facial expression changed.</p><p>            “What if I told you that having or not having a quirk didn’t matter?” Nedzu asked. Izuku’s eyes went wide making Nedzu smile.</p><hr/><p>            Meeting Nedzu? A possibility. Having a conversation with Nedzu? A daydream. Sitting with Nedzu at his office in UA? In his wildest dreams! And yet here he sat in UA and in Nedzu’s office. Was he dreaming? Izuku had to take deep breaths and fought the urge to pinch himself. His mind just couldn’t believe his eyes right now. Nedzu sat before him with a freshly poured cup of tea.</p><p>            “So,” Nedzu took a sip of his tea. “what do you know of my heroic career?”</p><p>            “You have been active you over forty years. During the first ten years you spent most of it on the field and took down hundreds of villains along with their organization. And then at the twenty-year mark where you had gone missing for a total of five years then returned with no memory of what had happened over the five years you had disappeared.” Izuku answered.</p><p>            “Well that is the official story isn’t it?” Nedzu said taking another sip of his tea. “However, the sad truth is, I’ve been feeling my age. In other worlds it means I’m finally getting old.”</p><p>            “Wha…?”</p><p>            “Shocking isn’t it?” Nedzu chuckled. “And as to the main reason I had you come with me. It involves those five years I had been missing. You see I lied about not remembering what happened during those five years of absence.”</p><p>            “Y-You lied? Why?” Izuku asked.</p><p>            “It was the order of someone I had met and have great respect for this man. His name is Nick Fury.” Nedzu said. “And he recently contacted me about asking me to join a team he’s been trying to put together. But as I said I’m getting old and there is no way I’d be able to handle being on the team. Which is why I purposed of finding a successor and then having them to join his team.”</p><p>            “And this team is?” Izuku asked interested.</p><p>            “Not a villain team I assure you, they are simply a group of remarkable people. Not heroes, but they are the people who are willing to put everything on the line to protect the Earth and her people.” Nedzu explained swirling the tea in his cup. “And this brings me to the next topic of why I chose you. I took a look at your school records.” Izuku felt himself pale greatly hearing that. “So, you see after having read your <em>Hero Analysis for the Future</em>, I see just how sharp and analytical your mind is. And with a mind like yours you would make a great addition even if you would no doubt be the youngest of the group.”</p><p>            “A-Are you sure that they would be okay with a Quirkless Kid like myself?” Izuku asked looking down.</p><p>            Nedzu shook his head, “No, they wouldn’t care if you had a quirk or not.” Izuku looked up at the mouse before him in shock. “What I see, what Fury and his team would see, is a young man who was born with an incredible mind, one of near limitless potential, who has been abused and underestimated his entire life because of one, single factor of which is decides everything about a person in <em>this </em>world. Curious to know what that makes you?”</p><p>            “Y-Yes…”</p><p>            “Dangerous.”</p><p>            “D-Dang-DANGEROUS!?” Izuku was completely stumped and terrified. He was dangerous? That wasn’t a good thing! So why was Nedzu making it sound like one?!</p><p>            “Indeed.” Nedzu laughed. “And that is why I choose you to take my place on Fury’s team. You want to be a hero? How dull. Why not be an Avenger? Heroes have to follow all these rules and compete for popularity. But Avengers aren’t bound by those stupid rules nor care for the public opinion. Avengers serve to protect the Earth and would gladly sacrifice for the chance to be normal to save it and her people. If I could and I would… I would have taken Fury’s offer but as I’ve said I’m getting old. So, Midoriya would you like to take the chance at being more than you are and escape the injustice of <em>this</em> world?”</p><p>            “Yes!” Izuku answered immediately. “I will gladly take the chance to be an Avenger!”</p><p>            Nedzu smiled, “Wonderful. We best get started; we don’t know when Fury will call for you after all.” Izuku nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training to be an Avenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was week following that conversation involving Izuku’s future that Izuku began to meet Nedzu regularly in the gym of UA that wasn’t all that far from the mouse’s office just in case the mouse needed to return to work. Izuku was surprised that he was even here. He still couldn’t believe how he had convinced his mother to let him drop out of Aldera Junior High and attend UA under the request of Nedzu. His mother seemed happy to see that he had gained the attention of Nedzu. They didn’t tell her exactly what they where doing but she didn’t seem to care. Izuku did have a crash course in martial arts from one of his neighbors who was worried given the area wasn’t safe at the time when he learned. It was basic self-defense and that was it. But training with Nedzu involved analyzing heroes, their quirks, gymnastics, parkour, and martial arts.</p><hr/><p>And speaking of martial arts. Izuku was in the gym with Nedzu. Izuku was doing pretty okay training with the smaller, older mouse. However, Nedzu had more experience and easily defeated the younger boy. </p><p>“Remember Midoriya, when in a fight you want to ensure to incapacitate your opponents as quickly as possible, preferably right as the fight beings.” Nedzu informed sitting on the young boy.</p><p>“So, I don’t want to prolong the fight.” Izuku summed up as Nedzu jumped off and moved a few feet away.</p><p>“Precisely!” Nedzu charged on all fours. Izuku jumped into the air flipping over Nedzu. Izuku moved quickly getting out of the mouse’s path. He needed to make a counterattack. But how? He needed to watch Nedzu more closely if he was to make a counterattack against the older pro hero. Nedzu again easily took Izuku down. “Now why aren’t you fighting back?”</p><p>“I’m spending to much time trying to figure out a way to make a counterattack.” Izuku stated.</p><p>“So, it would seem. Make the opportunity for a counterattack. For future reference when I run at you attempt a kick and not a punch.” Nedzu said. </p><p>            “Right, I understand.”</p><p>            “Good. Now let’s try again.”</p><hr/><p>A few months had passed and Izuku had been improving with his physical skills that Nedzu suggested he master. Izuku was becoming more confident in himself and always thought of his mantra when he started having second thoughts or just felt down. Nedzu was impressed by the mantra and often during training asked him to recite it when it looked like Izuku was getting overly frustrated.</p><p>            Izuku was sitting on the roof eating lunch. Normally he ate lunch with Nedzu and went over analysis of newly debuted of heroes. But due to a very important meeting that Nedzu couldn’t get out of Izuku had to eat lunch somewhere else. Izuku didn’t feel like eating lunch in the café since no one knew that he was even here at the school. Nedzu had given him a uniform so he could blend in and attend a few classes for academic reasons.</p><p>            “Let’s see…” Izuku began reading over his notebook of the newly debuted heroes. He began mumbling a few things as he read over the information. As he was in his own little world, he didn’t hear the door of the roof opening.</p><p>             “Whoa! I’ve never seen you here before,” a cheery voice sang startling Izuku. Izuku panicked as he scurried to grab his book as it spun in the air for a minute. Izuku sighed when he finally caught it. Izuku looked up seeing girl with long periwinkle blue hair. On her right was a beefy looking blonde boy with blue eyes and on her left was a scrawny looking indigo hair boy.</p><p>“You look younger than us.” She noted then procced to ask the following questions, “Does it have to do with your quirk? Do you age slowly? Does it affect your mental maturity? Is it okay for you to be here if you’re mentally ten? What’s up with the scars? Did you get into a fight?”</p><p>“Hado, we’ve been over this don’t just start going off on people with questions.” Said the tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, his words feel on deaf ears as she continued to ask Izuku questions.</p><p>“I’m fifteen!” Izuku squeaked out getting overwhelmed by the amount of questions that Nejire was asking him.</p><p> “Wait, wait, you’re really fifteen?” Asked the blonde blinking. Izuku nodded recovering from the anxiety that kicked in during the girl’s questions.</p><p>“I’m Nejire Hado, that’s Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki. So, what are you doing here? Are you one of the teacher’s kid? Are you here because of the advancement of your quirk? Did you sneak in?” Nejire asked.</p><p>“Hado calm down!” Mirio asked seeing Izuku beginning to hyperventilate. “Hey, hey, hey clam down.” Mirio held Izuku’s shoulders helping him breathe. Once Izuku was calm enough Mirio let go and gave Izuku some room.</p><p>“Th-Thank you.” Izuku said.</p><p>“No problem.” Mirio smiled.</p><p>“I am so, so, so sorry!” Nejire bowed her head.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Izuku promised.</p><p>“W-What’s your name?” Asked Tamaki.</p><p>“Oh! It’s Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you all.” Izuku smiled.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too!” Nejire smiled. “So, are you a student here?”</p><p>“In away. I actually work with Nedzu.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Whoa really!? Are you his super-secert pupil or something?” Nejire asked.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s a secert, but yeah I’m his pupil.” Izuku scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“W-Wow…” Breathed Tamaki.</p><p>“What is your quirk? It must be powerful.” Mirio said. Izuku froze and didn’t say anything for a full minute. The three waited patiently for his answer.</p><p>“U-Um about that…” Izuku took a deep breath and said, “I’m quirkless.” He closed his eyes repeating his mantra as he awaited the laughter and torment. But it never came Izuku opened his eye a little seeing the shocked expressions of the three older students of UA.</p><p>“R-Really?” Asked Nejire. Izuku nodded.</p><p>“That’s AWESOME!” Mirio exclaimed causing Izuku to flinch. “Sorry! It’s just that’s amazing!”</p><p>“That is pretty hardcore Midoriya.” Tamaki said.</p><p>“Thanks…” Izuku said blushing a little.</p><p>“So, what’s it like?” Nejire asked.</p><p>“It’s a lot or hard work but I’m not about to quit.” Izuku said. Nejire, Mirio and Tamaki all sat down with him. They talked about a few things. Izuku was really surprised how interested they were in him and what he was doing. About ten minutes into the conversation Izuku felt himself beginning to cry.</p><p>“Midoriya what’s wrong?” Mirio asked worried.</p><p>“Nothing just that this is the first time I’ve been able to talk to a bunch of people my age without being bullied because I’m quirkless.” Izuku admitted wiping the tears.</p><p>“B-Bullied?” Tamaki gasped. The bell rang seconds later.</p><hr/><p>“Welp gotta go. See you guys around!” Izuku said taking off. The three UA students where left stunned to hear that their new friend had been bullied. They looked at one another concerned.</p><p>Izuku was training again with Nedzu and landed on his back thanks to the mouse throwing him to the ground. Izuku panted as he wiped his sweat covered brow.</p><p>“Not bad today.” Nedzu complimented. “You are truly improving.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Izuku smiled.</p><p>“How have you been adjusting to UA?” Nedzu asked charging at Izuku.</p><p>“I’ve been adjusting just fine.” Izuku answered blocking a hit from Nedzu and pushed him off. “I’ve made some friends.”</p><p>“Did you now? Well do tell.” Nedzu jumped up and swung his leg. Izuku barely dodged by dropping and rolled on his back swinging his leg sending Nedzu flying a few feet back a few feet.  </p><p>“Their names are Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki, and Mirio Togata.” Izuku threw a punch as Nedzu blocked with both his paws making him skid back.  </p><p>Nedzu looked surprised, “Ah the new Big 3 of UA. They have all made incredible growth over the course of their time here.”</p><p>“Truly? They’ve never said anything about being the new Big 3.” Izuku said.</p><p>“That so? Well that’s interesting. But oh well.” Nedzu said then asked, “Why did you want to be something like a Hero?”</p><p>“Well I spent most if not all my life looking up to All Might. Watching him being the hero, swooping in and saving people. I found myself hooked on the idea and I couldn’t unhook myself. I made up my mind right then and there when I was four that I would be a hero no matter what quirk I ended up getting. To be that hero that made people feel safe. To make it feel like the world wasn’t falling apart around them. But then I found it didn’t have a quirk…I never gave up on the possibility of being a late bloomer.” Izuku explained throwing Nedzu over his shoulder.  </p><p>“I see.” Nedzu said laying on his back. “If only we had more heroes with that kind of thinking. Which is why I want you to be an Avenger. Not only will you be doing more but the Avengers are the team that make it seem like the world isn’t falling apart around people. They’ll make people feel safe.”</p><p>“I understand Nedzu. And thank you for this opportunity.” Izuku smiled.</p><p>“Of course, Midoriya. My pleasure. But now it’s snack time.” Nedzu said sitting up. Izuku smiled as his stomach growled.</p><hr/><p>A few days later Izuku had been asked to help train Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire who where all lacking in hand to hand combat. They knew that Izuku had trained under Nedzu, so they knew that he wasn’t going to be easy. And they were right. Izuku being quirkless still hit hard. None of them could keep up with him. His speed, his skill in hand to hand combat they considered him unbeatable since they couldn’t use their quirks. That was the agreement so it made the fight a little fairer and since it would be good training in case, they were in a situation where they couldn’t use their quirks.</p><p>  Izuku dodged a punch from Mirio and swung his leg into the older boy’s stomach sending him flying across the matts. Tamaki came from behind but was caught and thrown onto his back. Nejire came from his right flank and went to kick his legs. He jumped and flipped over Nejire getting behind her. He grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.</p><p>“OW!” She said holding her head.</p><p>“Sorry Nejire. But maybe you should start thinking about cutting your hair. Because if you’re on the ground and the villain has a shot at you, they’re going to use the length of your hair to their advantage.” He explained.</p><p>“I guess you’re right…” Nejire sighed. “I’m going to miss my hair.”</p><p>“Hey I said “maybe”. You could also look up braids to try and tie your hair in.” Izuku added.</p><p>“Good idea!” Nejire said. The four kept sparring with Izuku offering advice and other pointers.   </p><hr/><p>Izuku was walking down the hall after two hours straight of sparring with Mirio and the others. He was heading over to Nedzu’s office hoping the Principal wasn’t in a meeting. As Izuku neared the door he stopped hearing Nedzu talk to someone. Izuku, unable to help himself, placed his ear against the door.</p><p>            “So, the rumor is true then. You’ve been training a quirkless kid.” Said a gruff tired voice.</p><p>            “I never hid nor denied it.” Nedzu answered. “And what I do in my spare time shouldn’t be your concern.”</p><p>            “It isn’t but the fact you’re training a <em>quirkless</em> child to be a hero is outrageous!” Said the man.</p><p>            “And you coming an underground hero right off the bat was outrageous.” Nedzu shot back. The man was silent for a moment. Izuku eyes widen. The only underground hero that he knew was that was from UA was Easer-Head. His quirk allowed him to block quirk genes. Izuku didn’t know how he activated his quirk, but it was very usual and if he wasn’t an underground hero, he definitely would have been in the top spots of the hero charts thanks to how useful his quirk is. </p><p>            “He’ll never be a hero.” Spat Easer-Head. “Stop filling the kid’s head with false hope. It will be easier that way.”</p><p>            “<em>I believe in him</em>.” Nedzu answered.</p><p>            “You’re going to get him killed!” Snapped Easer-Head. “He has no place on the field!”</p><p>            “You know I never said that he was going to be a hero <em>here</em>. You see I have a friend from a long time ago putting together a team of remarkable people. While I don’t know who exactly is going to be on this team, but I can say that not everyone will have a quirk. This friend gave me a spot on said team, however I can not be part of it. Even if I want to. So, I am training Midoriya to take my place. I’ve already contacted my friend, and he has agreed to it.” Nedzu explained seeming to end the conversation there. Izuku knocked on the door. “Come in.” Izuku opened the door and walked straight to Nedzu ignoring Easer-Head who eyed him. “Ah Midoriya I wasn’t expecting you until later.”</p><p>            “Well I would have blown off the other hour, but I felt it better just to come here. And you are sir?”</p><p>            “Shouta Aizawa.” The man mumbled.</p><p>            “Ah, the homeroom teacher of Class One A.” Izuku smiled. “It is nice to meet you Mr. Aizawa-sensei.” Izuku’s politeness toward him was surprising. He knew the kid had to have been aware of his distaste for him being here, but the kid was being so polite to him.</p><p>            “Nice to meet you too.” Aizawa said. “I’m going to head out.” And with that the pro hero left. With the door closed Nedzu sighed.</p><p>            “I overhead what you said.” Izuku admitted. “I’m surprise it took this long for someone of the staff to say something once they heard the rumor.”</p><p>            “Yes, I do agree that it did take quite a while. However, don’t let his opinion belittle you.”</p><p>            “It won’t.” Izuku said firmly. “I’m going see this through to the end. I’m going to make you proud.”</p><p>            Nedzu smiled, “That I have no doubt it Midoriya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mirio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirio knew quite a few things about Izuku since they met almost a year ago. The obvious fact that Izuku was quirkless. Another fact was that Izuku was training under Principal Nedzu for reasons that Izuku wasn’t allowed to share with him or the others. Mirio didn’t mind it, he knew that it was the business of Izuku and Principal Nedzu even if he was really curious about. But the way Mirio saw it he was on a “need to know basis” although he had no real involvement in Izuku’s training other than being a sparring partner and sharpening his own skills. Over the course of the passing year, Mirio found himself wanting more than to be friend to Izuku.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Hey Togata are you okay?” Nejire asked. “You’ve been quiet.”</p><p>            “Y-Yeah!” Mirio answered quickly. “Just lost in thought.”</p><p>            “Oh? About Midoriya?” She teased. Mirio chocked on air as his face was covered in blush. He noticed the smallest amused smile on Tamaki’s face who was sitting behind Nejire. “I knew it!” Nejire cheered.</p><p>            “Shh!” Mirio covered her mouth. “Not so loud.”</p><p>            “Right, right sorry.” She giggled. “But I was right. You are crushing on Principal Nedzu’s pupil.” She teased. Mirio groaned looking away from his friends.</p><p>            “There is nothing to be embarrassed about Mirio, I’ve heard a few people who have seen him wanting to ask him out. It seems he popular with both genders.” Tamaki said.</p><p>            “Yeah but that could change once they realize that he’s…you know…” Mirio said. “Which that storm that’s going to cause…Midoriya doesn’t deserve that.”</p><p>            “That’s true. Poor Midoriya.” Nejire said. “I mean I always knew that a lot of people looked down on the quirkless but that Bakugo guy to go as far as say “go jump off the roof” when I see him I’m going to kick his butt.”</p><p>            “Or a better solution…” Tamaki began, “We let Principal Nedzu know and have it so Bakugo can’t attend UA for such behavior.”</p><p>            “Yeah that could work if he doesn’t already know.” Mirio added. Tamaki and Nejire nodded. Mirio sighed inwardly. “What am I going to do…?”</p><p>            “Why not just tell him how you feel the worst he’s going to say is no, and I don’t think that Midoriya would brutally reject you.” Nejire said. “And the odds of him liking you back are pretty high if you ask me.”</p><p>            “And makes you think that?” Mirio asked. Nejire and Tamaki looked at one another before back at Mirio.</p><p>            “He asks were you are when you don’t show up at the roof for lunch.” Nejire said.</p><p>            “He always there to cheer you up after a bad grade.” Tamaki answered.</p><p>            “There was that time you got stuck in the wall and Izuku ended up being the only one that could pull you out.” Nejire added.</p><p>            “That’s him being a good friend.” Mirio said.</p><p>            “What about that one time you got hurt and he stayed with you in the infirmary?” Asked Nejire. Mirio blushed remembering when he came to how Izuku was there holding his hand.</p><p>            “But he might not see it as him being attracted.” Mirio argued. “And he’s just starting to figure all this stuff out the last thing I want to do is overwhelm him.”</p><p>            “Oh right.” Nejire said thoughtfully.    </p><hr/><p>After that conversation Mirio really started thinking about his feelings toward Izuku. Yes, he wanted to be more than a friend to Izuku. Yes, he wanted to love Izuku. Yes, his type of love was romantic, and he was practically craving it. But if Izuku felt anything for him? Mirio couldn’t find it likely. At the very least Izuku’s feelings toward him where platonic and brotherly like.</p><p>            “Togata-senpai!” Izuku called running up to.</p><p>            “O-Oh hey Midoriya. What’s up?”</p><p>            “I didn’t see you at lunch again and was worried.” Izuku said. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>            “No, just trying to bring my grades up.” Mirio half-lied.</p><p>            “Why didn’t you say something?” Izuku asked. “I have a few studying techniques that could help.” He offered.</p><p>            “Um sure, but I don’t want to add more to your plate.” Mirio said rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>            Izuku laughed, “You’re my friend Mirio, I always have time for you.”</p><p>            <em>And I would give you all the time in the world if you could be mine.</em> Mirio thought. Izuku began asking what he needed help on. Mirio sheepishly answered English and math. Izuku found the sheepishness of the older boy funny and laughed. Much to Mirio’s chagrin.</p><p>            “Something wrong Mirio? Do you not want to study?” Izuku asked looking concerned. “Because if you other things to do I understand…”</p><p>            “No, no!” Mirio said waving his hands. “I want to study, it’s just…I don’t know I’ve been feeling a little down lately. It might be from the stress.”</p><p>            “Stress? Well I have an idea about that.” Izuku said with a wink. That wink set Mirio’s heart beating a mile a second. And his thoughts swirled together into a huge mess.</p><p>            <em>That wink was innocent. It was innocent. It was innocent. It was innocent.</em> Mirio repeated in his head noticing how his mashed-up thoughts where all about something dirty.</p><p>            “And what would that be?”</p><p>            “You’ll see. I’ll meet you at the dorms after school around 4.” Izuku said before going down another hallway. Mirio watched him go and sighed in distress at the fact that his pants where getting tight.</p><p>            “Why brain? Why did you have to start thinking about <em>that</em>?” He asked clutching his head.</p><hr/><p>            Izuku arrived at Mirio’s room in the dorm about four just like he said. Mirio noticed that there was a board under Izuku’s arm as he entered.</p><p>            “What’s that?” Mirio asked tilting his head to the side.</p><p>            “It’s a chessboard.” Izuku answered simply.</p><p>            “A chessboard?” Mirio looked very curious.</p><p>            Izuku laughed, “Yes. Before we study why don’t we play a round of chess. Principal Nedzu introduced me to the game when we first started training. And over time it became kind of a stress relief for me as while we played, we engaged in all types of conversations. I thought maybe we could try and do the same for you.”</p><p>            “Never played chess before, but there’s a first time for everything!” Mirio said with a bright smile. Izuku smiled back and began setting up the game before he explained the rules and how to play to Mirio. With the game set up and Mirio having a good idea of how the game was played the began.</p><p>            “So, why do you want to be a hero?” Izuku asked as he moved a pawn.</p><p>            “I wanted to be like the heroes I had always seen. I knew that I couldn’t save them all so I decided that when I started my hero training, I would aim to save a million people.” Mirio answered moving a pawn. “And you?”</p><p>            “Well, I wanted to be like All Might. That person that people could rely on and make it seem like the world isn’t falling apart. But when I was told that I didn’t have a quirk I world fell apart and there was no one to make it seem like it didn’t. I lost my best friend and my mother. I was left to pick up the pieces. There was no one but myself to help me.”</p><p>            “When you said that you lost your mother, is she…?”</p><p>            “No, she’s alive. But our relationship…we’re not as close as we used to be. … actually, I don’t even think we have a relationship anymore. Which is something that I understood easily.”</p><p>            “What is it that you understand?” Mirio asked looking at Izuku worried.</p><p>            “That I am her biggest disappointment. I kept telling how I would become someone like All Might as a I grew up and when that day came things between us just fell like a sandcastle washed away by the tide.” Izuku explained. Mirio dropped the chess piece in his hand.</p><p>He stared at Izuku for five minutes asking, “So…you’re just like housemates.”</p><p>“Basically. I mean she still takes care of me, but I’ve never felt genuine love from her. But it’s okay. I still love her, and I am very grateful toward her.”</p><p>“Oh.” Mirio said picking up the chess piece he had dropped. They continued playing chess in a small silence.</p><p>“Say, how did you meet Amajiki?”</p><p>“We met in second … or was it third grade. Well we had met in elementary school and he and just transferred. He was really shy and being the new kid wasn’t helping. I and two others who I was friends with at the time walked over to him during free time and I talked to him. After that he and I stuck like glue. Like really stuck. Out of all the friends I’ve made mine and his friendship have been stronger than ever. We’re like brothers at this point.” Mirio said.</p><p>“I wish my friendship with Kacchan had lasted as long as yours.” Izuku found himself saying.</p><p>“Kacchan?”</p><p>“His name is Katsuki Bakugo. One time when we were younger, he had given me a nickname. Deku. It was to make fun of me and what not. Then I made him a nickname. Kacchan. Ever since then we’ve addressed one another by those names. So, in a way I guess we were still friends.”</p><p><em>That was the one that bullied you so willy-nilly.</em> Mirio thought. “Midoriya, I want to know, what is your honest opinion on heroes. Like what do you think makes a good hero?”</p><p>“Someone like All Might obviously. A true hero is someone that isn’t in it for the money or the fame. They’re doing it because they want to make the world safer. They want to protect people—the future.” Izuku described. “Checkmate.”</p><p>“Aw! I thought I had you.” Mirio whined making Izuku laugh.</p><p>“You were pretty close.” Izuku said. “Next time use your queen. Queens can move wherever they like which, to me, makes them one of the best chess pieces.”</p><p>“Right. So, study time?”</p><p>“If you want.”</p><p>“Let’s study!” Mirio smiled. Izuku quickly packed up the boardgame and set it off to the side. Mirio pulled out the study material he needed up on. The two sat down at his desk going over it. Izuku was right playing a game of chess and talking about random topics with the person you’re playing with really did relax the nerves.</p><p><em>I guess I have another reason to love you, don’t I?</em> Mirio thought stealing a glance at Izuku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Will you take the torch, yes or no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Now before this chapter begins I wanted to inform those reading that while making this chapter I was wondering if I should still have Izuku still end up getting One for All. I consulted a trusted friend of mine who is very supportive of me and I love them dearly and they said that I should have Izuku end up getting One for All. Now I understand that some of you where probably hoping for a Quirkless Deku AU in the world of the Avengers, but...after talking it over with my friend and going over the idea a little more in my head I feel like it would bring a lot more to the story of having Izuku and One for All in the Marvel Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you don’t want to attend the classes while you have the chance?” Nedzu asked as he and Izuku sat in his office playing chess.</p><p>            “I am sure.” He said taking one of Nedzu’s pawns. “It’s going to look very suspicious to everyone that I suddenly leave and never come back.”</p><p>            “That is true.” Nedzu agreed. “Tell me something, if I were to give you a chance at having a quirk would you take it?”</p><p>            “Hm?” Izuku looked up curiously. “Not sure. I mean you’ve already given me a chance at being an Avenger without needing one.”</p><p>            “But if the chance to have a “superpower” did present itself would you take it?”</p><p>            “With great power comes great responsibly.” Izuku said with closed eyes. “I don’t feel that I’m ready to take on such a responsibly, at least not as I am now. And I would like more information on this “superpower”. Checkmate.”</p><p>            “If you’re interested that can be arranged.” Nedzu said with a smile. </p><hr/><p>Izuku wasn’t sure why Nedzu asked him to come to a beach that was about an hour and a half from UA. Maybe it was so they didn’t have to deal with Easer-Head or the other members of the staff. Walking over to the junkyard on the beach, Izuku noticed Nedzu talking to a skeletal man. He looked really sickly and Izuku found himself worrying.</p><p>            “Excuse sir are you alright? Do you need a hospital or something?” Izuku asked the man as he jogged over.</p><p>            “I assure you I am alright young man.” Smiled the skeletal man. “But thank you for the concern.”</p><p>            “If you say so sir.” Izuku said not entirely convinced.</p><p>            “Midoriya this Toshinori Yagi, but better known to Japan as All Might.” Said Nedzu.</p><p>            “A-All Might!?” Shouted Izuku with his mouth open. All Might laughed and turned into the form Izuku had always seen him as.  </p><p>            “I AM HERE!” All Might said proudly before returning to the skeletal form and coughed up blood. Izuku freaked out and looked at Nedzu very concerned for the number one pro hero. Izuku gasped in horror seeing the injury on his body was the wind moved his shirt up a little.</p><p>            “What is said here on this beach and what you have seen stays between us understand?” All Might asked.</p><p>            “Yes, I understand. May I ask what happened?”</p><p>            “I got this five years ago in a huge fight. My respiratory system was practically destroyed, and I’ve lost my stomach. All the surgeries I had to take wore me down. I can barely do Hero work for three hours. The rest of the time I look like this.” All Might explained.</p><p>            Izuku smiled and said, “If it means anything, you’ll always be my hero.”</p><p>            All Might smiled himself, “It does Young Midoriya.”</p><p>            “Now as to reason we are here.” Nedzu cleared his throat. “Midoriya you remembered the day before yesterday I asked how if you were interested, I could give you a quirk?”</p><p>            “Yes.” Izuku nodded.</p><p>            “All Might as the ability to pass down his quirk through DNA.” Nedzu said.</p><p>            “Really?”</p><p>            “Yes. You see Young Midoriya, my quirk One for All is a quirk that as been around since the first years of quirks’ existence.” All Might explained. “Nedzu as told me that you are going to be apart of a team that will protect so much more than just Japan. And so, with One for All’s original purpose completed it needs a new one. I’m hoping that you can give One for All that new purpose.”</p><p>            Izuku was silent for a moment before saying, “I’d be honored however I do not believe I am truly worthy.”</p><p>            “If it makes you feel any better Young Midoriya, I didn’t feel myself worthy either and still don’t. But when it comes to One for All, those who have used it weren’t the “Chosen Ones”, rather they were the ones who were “entrusted”.”</p><p>            “Entrusted? What were they entrusted with when taking One for All?” Izuku asked.</p><p>            “The defeat of All for One.” All Might said and Izuku instantly felt a cold chill go down his spine. All for One the ruler of Japan’s underworld. “Which I did five years go.”</p><p>            “I remember hearing about that.” Izuku said. “He’s locked up in Tartarus correct?”</p><p>            “Corrected.” Nedzu nodded. “If you want to know more Midoriya you’re going to have to accept.” Izuku frowned a little but understood.</p><p>            A few months in Izuku was now training with All Might and Nedzu. Thanks to training with Nedzu since he was twelve, he had grown buff over the course of the three going on four years since he started training. However, All Might’s “American Dream Plan” was very different. It delt with a lot more psychical endurance than anything else. But Izuku was determined and would keep repeating his mantra under his breath which All Might heard. It made the older man smile.</p><p>            <em>“Of Campus training, huh? Why is that?”</em> Mirio asked as he and Izuku talked over the phone.</p><p>            “Well Principal Nedzu thought it would be a good idea for change in scenery for training. Anyway, how is the work-study going?”</p><p>            <em>“It’s going great! Sir is really nice I’d think you’d like him.” </em>Mirio said cheerfully.</p><p>            “That’s great to hear. I didn’t want to have to come down there and beat his ass because he’s mistreating you.” Izuku joked.</p><p>            <em>“Am so flattered that you’re willing to go that far for me, but please no.”</em> Mirio pleaded.</p><p>            “Alright, alright.” Izuku sighed. “I was kidding though.” He heard Mirio sigh. “Hey what’s wrong?”</p><p>            <em>“Nothing just, … I heard a rumor that after you’re done training you’re heading over to the US for school.” </em></p><p>            “Huh? Were did you hear that? Principal Nedzu hasn’t told me anything.”</p><p>            <em>“Oh, um well Hado had overheard something about Nedzu sending you to attend school in the US.”</em></p><p>            “Like I said I haven’t heard anything but if that does end up being the case, you’ll be the first to know.” Izuku promised.</p><p>            Mirio sighed in relief, <em>“Great thanks. … Oh, Sir’s here I gotta go see you back at UA.” </em></p><p>            “Bye Mirio stay safe.”</p><p>            <em>“I will.”</em> Izuku hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He turned seeing more trash and such still littering the beach. Izuku sighed. Time to get back to work.      </p><hr/><p>About a week had passed and Izuku had cleaned more than half to clean the beach. He felt different. Very different. Maybe it was all the body building and other training he had been doing. Izuku wasn’t going to lie that he felt reborn in some ways. He felt more confident in himself than he had in a long time. And while he felt selfish for doing so, he reveled in this change.</p><p>            “You have been going quite well Young Midoriya.” All Might complemented sitting with Izuku in a meeting room in UA.</p><p>            “Thank you All Might.” Izuku bowed his head. “Is there something new that you would like to discuss?”</p><p>            “No, not yet at least. But I thought you could use a break. You’re only human after all.” All Might said drinking his coffee.</p><p>            “I know.” Izuku sighed taking a sip of his tea. “I have been meaning to ask.”</p><p>            “Hm?”</p><p>            “It’s about One for All and its original purpose to defeat All for One. I’d like some background on that if you don’t mind. To know where a great power starts is half the battle won when it comes to mastering it.”</p><p>            “Wiser than your years my boy, but very well.” All Might said. “It all began in the early years when Quirks began popping up. You see One for All’s story starts with the story of how All for One came to be. All for One took the name of his quirk when he realized tis potential which is the ability to steal and give quirks.”</p><p>            “Steal quirks?” Izuku gasped.</p><p>            “Thanks to his “god like” ability he gained a lot of followers and built a massive criminal empire. It was thanks to him that others formed hero society. Ironic huh?” Izuku nodded as All Might continued, “All for One had a younger brother who everyone originally believed as quirkless. He was weaker compared his brother with a heart filled of righteousness and justice. He opposed his brother profusely and then All for One forced a quirk, stockpile, onto his little brother in the hopes of making him submit. However, the younger brother remained firm with his beliefs. Somewhere during the time after the stockpile quirk had been given and to the point of his death, the younger brother uncovered that he did in fact have a quirk but one that could only allow him to pass on power to others. And so, with the stockpile quirk that was forced on him the younger brother passed down One for All and hoped that was the years went by One for All would be able to grow in power.”</p><p>            “So, the country’s greatest villain not only helped create our vile society, but he also unknowingly pathed away for the very thing that would defeat him. The irony is almost over whelming.”</p><p>            “Do you truly take our society to be “vile”?” All Might asked a bit taken back by Izuku’s choice of words for describing their society.</p><p>            “Well look how quirk users treat quirkless. The fact that you need to have a superpower to be something that will help this world and let’s not forget Quirkism and how society will cast out those that have “villainous quirks” without giving them a chance. When I was younger, I knew that I wanted to be a hero like you and that hasn’t changed. But now that I am older, … I realize that I should least attempt to change the way things are. Or at the very least the next generation of heroes of this society should be the ones attempting to change that. It isn’t the fair to the ones born with “villainous quirks” or the ones born without one that the rest of society treats them else than human beings. And being a villain is a choice just like it is to be a hero. It upsetting to know that there aren’t a lot of people who recognize and attempt to inspire change.” Izuku explained. All Might was a silent for a moment.</p><p>            “You’re right. I’ve been a hero for so long I had forgotten about that.” All Might said. “You see Young Midoriya…<strong>I</strong> was quirkless.”</p><p>            “You were?” Izuku was astounded hearing that coming from his idol.</p><p>            “I was. I only ended up obtaining One for All because of my desire to be a Symbol of Peace. This desire was granted by my master, Nana Shimura who was the seventh user of One for All. Now she had a quirk, but she took a chance on me and allowed me to be the eighth holder of One for All.” All Might explained.</p><p>            “And her quirk?”</p><p>            “It was called Float. It gave her the ability to levitate as well as fly.” All Might said fondly reminiscing those days when Nana Shimura was alive.</p><p>            Izuku smiled, “She must have been amazing.”</p><p>            “She was.”</p><p>            “Say All Might, if One for All can store power does that mean that could, theoretically, have its own version of former users’ quirks stored inside?” Izuku asked.</p><p>            All Might looked thoughtful as he answered, “I wouldn’t put it passed One for All to have its own version of them, though <strong>I</strong> haven’t tapped into those said quirks. But I suppose looking into the former users would help with mastery.”</p><p>            “It would. To know everything that we possibly can about One for All would defiantly be of help.” Izuku agreed.</p><p>          “It’s still so strange, someone so young but so filled of wisdom and knowledge.” All Might chuckled. Izuku smiled himself blushing only lightly at the comment.</p><p>          </p><hr/><p>A few days had passed and Izuku was sitting on the roof working on <em>Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 13</em>. He was working on it quite diligently since he hadn’t had the time due to the amount of training from Nedzu and All Might. And with their massive amount of training he rarely saw Mirio, Tamaki, and Hado who were also just as busy as him with their work-studies. But everything seemed to clam down now and Izuku hoped that he would be seeing his friends today.</p><p>            “Midoriya!” Izuku jumped a little and turned to see Nejire leading Mirio and Tamaki over.</p><p>            “Hado, Togata, Amajiki!” Izuku smiled widely. He went to give each of them a hug which ended up being a group hug courtesy of Mirio.</p><p>            “How have you been Midoriya?” Asked Tamaki.</p><p>            “I’ve been well. And you three? I’ve been waiting to hear all about your work-studies.” Izuku stated.</p><p>            “Sir is amazing!” Mirio said instantly. “Strict, but he’s actually funny.”</p><p>            “Funny?” Izuku rose a brow. “That’s not the word I would use given what I’ve seen of him.”</p><p>            “Yeah that’s true.” Mirio said rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>            “Fat Gum is really nice.” Tamaki said. “He always buys me food…lots of food…”</p><p>            “Well your quirk is the literal definition, “you are what you eat”. So, what kinds of food is he giving you?” Izuku questioned.</p><p>            “Takoyaki mostly.” Tamaki replied.</p><p>            “And you Hado?” Izuku looked over at her.</p><p>            “Ryukyu is amazing! Did you know that she’s one of the top ten heroes?” Nejire asked.</p><p>            “I didn’t actually.” Izuku stated. “I’m glad that she made it to the top ten. Her quirk is very powerful and very useful she’s earned it.”</p><p>            “And you Midoriya?” Mirio asked. “How as your training been?”</p><p>            “Exhausting.” Izuku answered. “But not unwelcomed. In fact, I just started to take notice of how much I’ve changed. Especially physically.”</p><p>            “He’s right! Look how buff he is!” Nejire said holding up his arm. Izuku blushed and looked away as Mirio and Tamaki shared their thoughts.</p><p>            “Maybe after school we should head to the gym and spar for a little bit?” Mirio suggested.</p><p>            “That’s a great idea!” Nejire cheered.     </p><p>“Sounds like fun.” Izuku smiled as Tamaki nodded.</p><hr/><p>The day had finally come. All Might was going to pass down One for All to him. Izuku didn’t deny that he was excited and very nervous about it all. But he kept himself in check and remained as professional and extremely respectful as he could for this honor. One for All and All Might deserved that at the very least, right?</p><p>All Might sighed, “As you know One for All is a quirk that is passed down willingly and through DNA. And so here, you’ll have to eat this.” All Might handed Izuku a strand of his golden hair. Izuku was disturbed but took the hair piece without a word and swallowed.</p><p>“Excellent.” Said Nedzu. “I shall contact Fury within the hour and from there he’ll send a transport to pick you up.”</p><p>“And that transport will be arriving when?” Izuku inquired.</p><p>“Knowing Fury, I’d say within the week at most. But do not worry you’ll have plenty of time to hang out with your friends and say goodbye.” Nedzu promised.</p><p>“And what do I tell them?”</p><p>“Tell them that you’ll be attending school in America and may not be easy to contact given time zones and having to attend classes.” Nedzu explained.</p><p>“Understood.” Izuku nodded hiding his sadness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Black Whip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILER WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers regarding to One for All's first holder. Read with cation. There will be another A/N at the end of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few hours since the passing of One for All to Izuku. He could feel the quirk in his body slowly getting used to the new host. It made him sick, however. Which led Izuku to where he was now. He rested his head on Mirio’s lap with said boy under the pretense that he wasn’t feeling well, which wasn’t all a lie.</p><p>“Are you sure this is nothing I can get you Midoriya?” Mirio asked.</p><p>“I’ll be fine Togata-Senpai just let me sleep here for a bit.” Izuku closed his eyes and got comfortable. He enjoyed being so close to Mirio knowing that this would be one of the last times that they’d be able to be this close again. Sure, Izuku would be able to visit him with permission from Fury, but that probably wasn’t going to be for a while. So, Izuku was going to spend as much time as he possibly could with Mirio and the others.</p><p>The following morning Izuku was beginning to feel much better. Nedzu asked him to take part in the test run for the entrance exam for the incoming students of the new year. Nedzu had something special planned for the new blood. Izuku agreed seeing it would give him the chance to master One for All now that it seemed to be more accustom to his body. Izuku didn’t have the faintest idea of what the surprise Nedzu had in store could be and felt a little worried. But it would be the same as in the real world so Izuku tried not to let it get to him. Running through the urban landscape of the testing grounds, Izuku took down robots with ease. It didn’t seem like One for All was causing him any sort of damage to his body or anything. Which was good. Izuku didn’t want any of his limps getting blown off or something. Izuku skidded to a halt as massive robot came busting out of the building beside him. Izuku heard screaming and saw people running away. Izuku had no idea if what he was seeing was real or not but he didn’t care as he was more confused on the safety of the people.  </p><p>
  <em>The debris! If I don’t capture them then…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly Izuku felt something in his arms. He winced in pain as out of his hands came a black gooie substance.</p><p>“What the?!” Izuku was shocked. This clearly was a quirk that was once used by someone that had held One for All before him. The black substance lashed out at everything and Izuku fought for control. Izuku took deep breaths as he fell to his knees. He began to black out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Izuku came to standing in a barren waste land. He looked around not seeing anything. Just what was this place? Izuku noticed how his right hand was covered in a black-green mist. He lifted up his arm looking very concerned at his missing hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry it’s not gone.” Said a new voice. Izuku looked to see a tall bulky looking man walk over to him. This man wore a black jacket with white shoulder pads, with a sash around his exposed torso. Izuku wasn’t sure what those little canisters on the sash were but they looked like, bullets? Maybe that was just a fashion thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-Who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Daigoro Banjo, and I was the fifth user of One for All.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? It’s an honor Banjo.” Izuku said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” Banjo laughed with a small blush on his features. “The honor is mine. Now kid listen up. You’re lucky that it was a quirk like mine that ended up being the first for you use. Which its impressive seeing how you’ve only had One for All for what two days?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Four actually.” Izuku corrected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daigoro nodded, “Not bad. You’re like All Might in a sense. He could use One for All right off the bat just like you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The only difference is that there is ten precent he can’t use it.” Said a new voice. Izuku saw a younger looking man with white hair, black pants, and a simple white shirt walk over. “My name is Shigaraki and I am the first holder of One for All.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku’s eyes widened, “I’d say “it’s an honor” to meet you but that feels redundant right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigaraki laughed, “It’s alright.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back to what happened seconds ago, my quirk is called “Black Whip”. You awakened when by wanting to capture the debris caused by that robot you’re fighting. You were getting angry while you were trying to figure out away to capture them which also helps. Black Whip is a type of quirk that works better when you’re angry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“However, because this quirk has been copied by One for All like you had theorized during you talk with All Might a few weeks ago,” Shigaraki said. “All the quirks you end up awakening that are also resting within One for All have become drastically stronger than they where during the time when the others had used their respective quirks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.” Izuku said firmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh, I like you kid.” Daigoro said. “I can’t wait to see what new purpose you end up giving One for All.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We all are. Good luck Midoriya. We shall be speaking again soon.” Shigaraki gave Izuku a kind smile as the two former holders of One for All vanished. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Izuku’s eyes snapped open as he began to gain control of Black Whip. He used it to capture the debris and throw them at the robot. The robot fell backwards unable to continue. Seeing this Izuku sighed in relief and summoned Black Whip. The dark tendrils swayed like seaweed in the ocean. Izuku then groaned realizing that he now had to train a hundred times harder now having awakened Black Whip.</p><p>            An hour later Izuku went to go meet with All Might and Nedzu to discus about what happened when he noticed Easer-Head. Izuku intended to ignore the Pro-Hero but unfortunately the pro seemed to want a word with him.</p><p>            “Midoriya.” Easer-Head began.</p><p>            “Yes Easer-Head?” Izuku stopped mid-stride.</p><p>            “I’ve been meaning to ask, why did you take Nedzu’s offer?”</p><p>            “I took it as a chance to prove people wrong.”</p><p>            “What did you want to prove them wrong about?”</p><p>            “That you need to be born with a power to be a hero. If you’re willing to but in the effort and firm your resolve, then don’t let anyone else stop you from chasing your dream.” Izuku answered. “I hope that answer satisfies you Easer-Head because I’m going to late to see Principal Nedzu if I don’t hurry. Until next time.” Izuku said and left. Izuku continued walking down the hall and came up to the office of Nedzu. He knocked once and opened the doors.</p><p>            “Welcome Midoriya.” Nedzu smiled.</p><p>            “How are you feeling?” All Might asked.</p><p>            “Just fine.” Izuku answered. “It would seem I was right. One for All does have a copy of quirk used by former masters. It’s a little hazy but I think I spoke with the fifth and first holder of One for All.”</p><p>            “You did!?” All Might exclaimed coughing up blood. He wiped his mouth and asked, “What did they say?”</p><p>            “We more of talked about the quirk I awakened. It’s called Black Whip.” Izuku said summoning it. “It was used by the fifth user of One for All, Daigoro Banjo. The first user, Shigaraki and him explained that while I was correct about One for All storing copies of former users quirks all of them have gotten stronger over the years and that certain thoughts along with certain emotions can trigger the awakening of the other five remaining quirks.”</p><p>            “Most impressive. I’ll find a hero with a similar quirk to help you master it.” Nedzu said.</p><p>            “Thank you, sir.” Izuku bowed his head.   </p><hr/><p>A lot had happened since that day Izuku uncovered Black Whip. He had been training with a hero whose quirk was a similar was it could get. They only had spent about two days’ worth of training before the pro concluded that Izuku had enough basic mastery to no longer need him. During this time Izuku made sure never to tell Mirio, Nejire, or Tamaki about One for All. Not that he didn’t trust them but Nejire did have a hard time keeping secrets. She even admitted to it a few months back. And with them still doing the Work-Study they couldn’t train together like they used to which helped Izuku keep the secert of One for All.</p><p>“Did you ever find out about heading to the US for school?” Mirio asked as the three of them where sitting in the common area of the second-year dorms.</p><p>“Oh…” Izuku looked away.</p><p>“It’s true then!?” Nejire gasped.</p><p>“Ye-Yeah it’s true… found out this morning. Principal Nedzu as a friend in the US who offered me a spot. I still don’t know which school, much less state I’m going to. But I’ll be leaving in the next few days to get situated with life in America and all that stuff so that way I’m not overwhelmed or anything.” Izuku tiddled his thumbs.</p><p>“Even if you’re miles across the sea we’ll still be your friends. Right guys?” Asked Mirio.</p><p>“R-Right.” Tamaki nodded.</p><p>“Of course!” Nejire cheered. “We gotta make these last few days here in Japan memorable! Come on!” Nejire grabbed Izuku by the arm and began to drag him. Izuku looked at Mirio and Tamaki for help but neither seemed to notice. Izuku sighed going long with whatever the older kids had in mind.</p><hr/><p>It had been a long day. Izuku was a dead tired as he rested on Mirio’s back who offered to give him a piggyback ride all the way back to the dorms. Nejire, Tamaki, and Mirio had taken Izuku to all sorts of places they had seen during their patrols with their work-studies. It had been a lot of fun and Izuku enjoyed very minute of it. They even got to meet Fat Gum, Tamaki’s work-study hero, during their trip. Izuku liked Fat Gum and found the BMI Hero to be really funny. They ate a lot of Takoyaki with him.   </p><p>“He’s so cute.” Nejire whispered gazing at the sleeping Izuku.</p><p>Mirio smiled, “He is.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss him.” Tamaki said.</p><p>“We all will. But maybe more Togata than us.” Nejire teased. Mirio rolled his eyes and said nothing. At least they would be able to say in contact with one another. Tomorrow they would have to figure out a schedule of when they could contact each other. That’s assuming that Nedzu would have the information they would need to make said schedule.</p><p>Entering Izuku’s room after saying goodnight to Tamaki and Nejire, Mirio laid Izuku on the bed and debated on waking up the younger boy so he could change. Deciding to wake him up Mirio lightly grabbed his shoulders and shook him.</p><p>“Hm? Oh Togata. What’s up?”</p><p>“If you’re going to sleep at least change you silly.” Mirio smiled. Izuku nodded and yawned. Izuku got off the bed and stood up.</p><p>“Hey Togata…” Izuku said as he quickly changed.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“F-For what?”</p><p>“Being someone, I know I can trust.” Izuku said with a smile. Mirio smiled back and hugged Izuku quickly.</p><p>“You welcome Izuku, what are friends for?” Mirio gave a bright smile. Going to leave he was suddenly grabbed by Izuku and felt the younger boy kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight Togata.” Izuku whispered before letting Mirio leave. Mirio’s face was bright as a cherry and thankful for that the room was darkened and that Izuku had his back toward him.</p><p>“G-Goodnight Izuku.” He smiled tears brimming as he lightly touched his cheek. How bittersweet.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: For those that read the chapter and aren't caught up in the manga, in the manga, around the time Tomura Shigaraki began his rise to power, there was a flashback sequence where All For One had given Tomura his name and when Tomura asked if his surname had any meaning ("Tomura" means to mourn BTW) All For One simply stated that "Shigaraki" was his last name. This obviously concludes that the First One for All holder's surname was "Shigaraki".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SHIELD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had arrived. Izuku had his bags backed and awaited to be picked up by Fury’s agents. Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire originally intended to wait with him but their work-studies called. Which hurt knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hangout with them a little while longer, but he knew that they would see one another again. As Izuku waited outside the school he noticed a black armored car with a sliver eagle logo on its doors. In big letters under the eagle read, SHIELD. Izuku stilled himself knowing this the car he was waiting for. The window before him rolled down and Izuku saw an agent with dark sunglasses on.</p><p>“You must be Izuku Midoriya, correct?” He asked.</p><p>“I am.” Izuku nodded.</p><p>“I’m Agent Collison. Climb on in.” Collison ordered. Izuku nodded and loaded into the car. Getting his seatbelt on Collison began to drive away from UA. Izuku watched from the review mirror in front of him as UA slowly got out of view. Noticing a tear slide down his face he wiped them. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll see them again.” Collison promised.</p><p>“I know.” Izuku said. “I know.”</p><p>“Get some rest Mr. Midoriya its going to be a long ride.” Collison informed. Izuku nodded and relaxed into the passenger seat.</p><hr/><p>Izuku had slept through the entire ride and was woken by Collison. Izuku stepped out of the car and looked around seeing a very different environment. It was military and everyone was dressed in body suits with the SHIELD logo resting on their shoulders. A few of the said personal that Izuku had seen took his bags to his temporary quarters. He thanked them which surprised them before they left.</p><p>“Director Fury will see you now.” Said Collison. Izuku nodded and followed Collison to Fury’s office. Izuku made note of all the people they saw and wondered if anyone had a quirk. It didn’t look like it and if they did maybe they weren’t allowed to use them unless needed. Which made sense. Entering the elevator there was a silence that Izuku found uncomfortable.</p><p>“So, Agent Collison, if don’t mind me asking what does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?” Izuku looked over at the Agent.</p><p>“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division.” Collison answered.</p><p>“Oh.” Izuku said. “Is it alright to ask what you guys do?”</p><p>“We handle the stuff no government is capable of handling. While we did start in America, we are a global organization of this world.”</p><p>“This world?” Izuku rose a brow.</p><p>“The director will explain.” Collison ended the conversation. Izuku nodded again as the elevator came to a stop. Izuku followed Collison to a door and knocked once before they could enter. Collison opened the door and had Izuku enter before him. Izuku noticed that there were three people in the office. Two boys and one girl gathered around a desk. The girl standing to the right of the desk was wearing a black body suit with a red hourglass belt buckle. She had red hair that rested just inches before her shoulder and an unreadable expression on her face. Izuku felt a bit intimidated by her. The man on the left wore a black pants and a matching jacket. His hair was brown was very short. The look of this man’s eyes where kind and welcoming but also, he looked confused. And finally, the man who was sitting at the desk. He was African, had an eye patch, wore black clothing, and had a very serious expression.</p><p>“Thank you, Agent Collison you are excused.” Said the man at the desk. Collison nodded and left closing the door behind him. “Izuku Midoriya, correct?”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Izuku said standing a straight as he could.</p><p>“I’m Director Fury, and this Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton.” Fury gestured to two on either side of his desk.</p><p>“Nice to meet you kid.” Barton said with a smile.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Agent Barton. And you as well Agent Romanoff.” Romanoff didn’t respond and Izuku brushed it off. At least she didn’t attack him or anything like he was expecting for some odd reason.</p><p>“Director Fury why is he here? He’s a kid.” Romanoff said looking at Fury.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go…</em>
</p><p>“I know that. But this “kid” was recommended by Nedzu. You remember him don’t you Romanoff?” Fury asked looking at her.</p><p>“I do.” She answered.</p><p>“Nedzu sent him?” Clint asked then looked at Izuku. “How is the old mouse?”</p><p>“He is alright. He works at UA academy as the Principal.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Good for him.” Clint smiled. Izuku found himself smiling as well.</p><p>“Director Fury,” Izuku looked at him, “If I inquire are Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff also apart of the team?”</p><p>“That would be correct.” Fury said. “SHIELD is still looking for the others but for now I want the three of you to get acquainted. Also, Nedzu told me how you’ve been given a power to give a new purpose too.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Izuku nodded.</p><p>“Now on to more important business. Pay close attention only a few people know about this.” Fury said indicating something for all three of them to hear.</p><hr/><p>Izuku nearly passed out after Fury had explained how he and Nedzu came to meet. He was in a different dimension!? And almost no one had a natural born superpower!? Izuku kept blinking not sure what to say. What was there to say!? Natasha wasn’t shocked having already met Nedzu, but Clint was just as shocked as him.</p><p>“But sir what about his world?” Clint asked. “The kid probably as a bunch of friends he’s never going to see again.”</p><p>“We had Stark take a look at the teleporter. He concluded that Midoriya’s world is connected to ours he won’t have to worry about missing out. So, the time he spends here will be the same amount of time he misses back there.” Fury explained. Izuku, Barton, and Romanoff looked at the director in understanding. “Speaking of which, Barton, Romanoff I’m counting on you to help explain anything that Midoriya here might find confusing.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” They answered.</p><p>“Now Midoriya, Nedzu told me you became to the successor to a power that needed a new purpose. He said that you could explain it.”</p><p>“Yes sir. The power I inherited is called One for All. Back in my world it was originally the quirk of the younger brother of a deadly villain named All for One. All for One had the ability to steal and give quirks which was how he unknowingly created One for All.” Izuku began and told them what All Might had told him and added the information about the stored copied quirks of former users.</p><p>“That’s one hell of a story kid.” Clint commented.</p><p>“I am aware, but everything you’ve heard is true as can be.” Izuku responded.</p><p>“And you have already unlocked one of these quirks?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. It’s called Black Whip.” Izuku gave a short description of its uses as he activated it for a short moment before deactivating it.</p><p>“That’s pretty impressive for someone you age.” Fury noted.</p><p>“Thank you.” Izuku said.</p><p>“You three are excused for now.” Fury said.   </p><p>“Come on kid I’ll show you to your room and let you get settled.” Clint said.</p><p>“Thank you, Barton.” Izuku smiled. Izuku followed Clint and Natasha out of the office.</p><p>“So, you gotta callsign?” Clint asked.</p><p>“A callsign? Not sure I follow.” Izuku said.</p><p>“He means a codename.” Natasha answered. “Mine is Black Widow. His is Hawkeye.”</p><p>“Oh! Well I haven’t really thought about my codename. I’ve been so busy training.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Don’t worry there’s no rush.” Clint promised. “Now let’s see where to start with our tour…”</p><hr/><p>After the grand tour given to him by Clint and Natasha Izuku sat in his room. He had just finished up packing everything and was finally settled. With everything on his current to do list out of the way he decided now would be a good time to text Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki. Izuku stopped himself as he grabbed his phone. Since he was in a different demission would they still be able to communicate? Only one way to find out.</p><p>“They’re probably busy but might as well tell them even if they don’t see it right away.” Izuku said to himself as he began typing.</p><hr/><p> <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>Hey guys!</p><p>I’m in America now! ^U^</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>That’s great!</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Thank goodness you got there okay.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan: </strong>
</p><p>Amazing!</p><p>What’s it like there?</p><p>Is the weather nice?</p><p>Seen any look landmarks like the statue of liberty?</p><p>Have you had an American Hamburger yet?!</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Its nice.</p><p>The weather is okay.</p><p>No, I haven’t seen landmarks like the statue of liberty yet.</p><p>And no, I haven’t had an American Hamburger yet.</p><p>But that is on my to-do list.</p><p>How is UA?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>UA is just fine.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Mirio here has been crying like a baby since we got back from our work-studies.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>Nejire!</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Wait for real?</p><p>Great now I feel bad!</p><p>I think I might start crying too.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>No, no, no! Don’t cry Midoriya! I’ll be okay promise!</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>But why are you still crying?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Tamaki, you are my best friend and I love you but stop helping!</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Hahaha!</p><p>I was joking Togata-senpai.</p><p>I’m really flattered that you miss me so much.</p><p>I miss you guys too.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Aw…</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>What state are you in anyway?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>New York.</p><p>I think.</p><p>No wait yeah, it’s New York.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>Nice!</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan: </strong>
</p><p>Try to get a picture of the statue of Liberty while you’re there.</p><p>Maybe bring us something when you come to visit?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>We should be available to chat tomorrow around 3.</p><p>I think. I don’t know we might get called in for our work-studies.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Been:</strong>
</p><p>Don’t worry about it I’m probably going to super busy and stuff tomorrow.</p><p>Bye guys.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Bye.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Bye-Bye Midoriya!</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Make sure you get lots of rest and drink plenty of water.</p><p>And text us even if we don’t respond right away.</p><p>Bye!</p><hr/><p>Izuku smiled at Mirio. It hurt knowing they couldn’t have a relationship. And if they could, Izuku didn’t think they could make it work. But at least he could still talk to them. Maybe the SHIELD agents had done something to his phone when he was looking to make it work. Izuku shrugged it off not caring about those details. Even if he was a tiny bit interested in how he was still able to contact people in his dimension.</p><p>“Hey Kid,” Clint knocked on the door.</p><p>“Yeah Agent Barton?”</p><p>“First just “Clint” and second Fury wants us.” Clint said. Izuku nodded putting his phone away and followed Clint out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Project Pegasus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku had been given his first mission by Director Fury. He was to head with Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, to Project Pegasus as keep and eye on things. Mostly involving Professor Erik Selvig who oversaw studying an object called the Tesseract. Izuku was reading over the file that he and Clint had been given as they rode the jet over to the location of Project Pegasus. Everything of what was contained in the file seemed pretty straight forward.</p><p><strong>“From Norse myth, huh?”</strong> Said a voice startling Izuku. <strong>“That’s pretty cool.”</strong></p><p><strong>“I know right? This world is so amazing!”</strong> A youthful female voice said excitedly.</p><p><strong>“That tesseract is going to be big trouble.” </strong>Said what sounded like Daigoro. Wait, Daigoro? Izuku looked around for a moment before shrugging it off as the voices became quiet. He ended up forgetting about the voices and went back to the reading.</p><p>“You good kid?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Yeah, never been on a jet like this before.”</p><p>“Takes a bit to get used to but don’t worry.” Clint promised.</p><p>“How come this Captain America isn’t working with us?” Izuku asked. “From the files he has more experience with it than anyone else.”</p><p>“True, but the man is from the 1920s and 30s. Forgot in World War 2 then got trapped in the ice for nearly seventy years then was thawed out last year.”</p><p>“What!?” Izuku gasped shock. “How did he live that long in the ice?”</p><p>“No one knows. But everyone thinks it might be from the super solider serum he was injected with during the war.” Clint explained. “You should have seen what happened when Collison found out. He was very excited and was hoping to meet the man and have him sign his Captain America trading cards. He’s very proud of those by the way.”</p><p>“That’s incredible. I can’t wait to meet Captain America. He sounds nice.”</p><p>“Same.” Clint said.</p><p>“Are you still upset about getting a mission so soon?” Izuki asked hinting to what happened a few hours ago.</p><p>“A little. But it’s fine this mission is fairly simple so I’m not worried. So, did you think about your callsign yet?”</p><p>“A little. I’m torn between using the nickname my former best friend had given me or just going by “One for All”.”</p><p>“Former best friend?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Long story, but he gave me a nickname that was supposed to be insulting. Deku, was the name he gave me. Then I gave him one, Kacchan, and we’ve been calling each other that ever since despite our friendship ended when we were young, and he’s bullied me ever since.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Personally, I think One for All sounds cooler, but it’s your choice.” Clint said. “Oh, I forgot to give you something.” Clint said pulling out a suitcase and handed it to Izuku. “It’s your suit. When we get to Project Pegasus, you can try it on.” Izuku nodded and looked very excited.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Izuku was in the changing room of Project Pegasus’ complex. The SHIELD suit that he had been given was a full black body suit with green accents and had a strap over the upper half of his chest connecting the shoulders. His gear included two batons that be attached to each other both where situated on his shoulders, gloves that had bumps in it right over the knuckles, a mask that covered from his nose to his chin and dark green colored visor. Izuku inspected the visor both putting on with the mask.</p><p><strong>“Holy shit!”</strong> Exclaimed a female voice in surprise. Looking at himself in the mirror Izuku jumped a little. He looked so cool!</p><p><strong>“He looks like an evil solider or something.” </strong>Said a male voice in awe.</p><p><strong>“He should enjoy it while it lasts. How much do you want to bet that suit is going to get demolished when he uses One for All?”</strong> Asked another male.</p><p><strong>“Don’t know. And what do you mean “how much”? We’re all broke as hell.”</strong> Again, Izuku blinked as he looked around hearing Daigoro. Was he going crazy already? Izuku shook his head and stepped out of the changing room. Izuku played with the visor seeing that it was responding to his thoughts. That was so cool! The visor even had notebook app that allowed him to record anything he wanted. Nedzu had to have had a hand in his suit’s creation. There was no way that SHIELD knew about this already. It would explain the gloves too. Those bumps over the knuckles had to have been a better way for Izuku to use Black Whip. He had the visor pull up a map which helped him get to Clint.</p><p>“Damn look at you, kiddo!” Clint exclaimed smiling.</p><p>“Thanks. Professor Selvig, correct? I’m Agent Midoriya.” Izuku said holding his hand out to the man.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Agent Midoriya. Forgive me but I wasn’t expecting you to be so young.” Selvig said as they shook hands.</p><p>“I understand sir, no need to worry I’m used to it. I was reading the file on the way here; you really meet the God of Thunder? Can I ask about that?”</p><p>“Of course! Come on, I’ll tell you while I work.” Selvig said. Izuku nodded as Clint took a position in the far high corner of the room watching over everything from a distance. Izuku spoke with Selvig and the two chattered for most of the day.</p><hr/><p>At the end of the day Clint told Izuku to get some rest and to be up bright and early tomorrow. Izuku agreed and before he went to bed, he decided to text the Big 3.</p><p><strong>“Who is he texting?” </strong>Asked the youthful female voice from the jet ride.</p><p><strong>“Probably those three from UA.”</strong> Said the more mature female voice. As Izuku began typing he realized that he would have to lie to his friends unless they somehow found they way here. Izuku took a deep breathe as he typed. He could do this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Just got through my first day.</p><p>Wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.</p><p>I made a friend too. His name is Clint Barton.</p><p>I think you like him.</p><p>His quirk is called “Hawkeye”.</p><p>It gives him the eyesight of a Hawk.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>WHOA!</p><p>Really?!</p><p>That’s so cool!</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan: </strong>
</p><p>Hey, hey how far can he see?</p><p>Can he see from like a hundred miles away or something?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>That’s a really useful quirk.</p><p>Does he use long range equipment?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>He uses a Bow.</p><p>Not sure how far he can see, but I’m guessing he can see pretty far.</p><p>So, what did you guys today?</p><p>Work-Studies?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Actually, we were in class all day.</p><p>As the entrance exam for the new students is coming up, the school is having the new third years help out.</p><p>It’s a lot of moving around and helping out the staff.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>I’m so excited to meet the new first years.</p><p>I can’t wait to see their quirks so I can tell you all about them Midoriya.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>I just hope they aren’t loud.</p><p>I rather not have a repeat of last time.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Did they accidently make you lose control of your quirk?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>Let me know if that happens so I can help Togata-senpai knock some sense into them.</p><p>&gt;:3</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>Heck ya!</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Mirio, Midoriya….</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>☹</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>☹</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Amajiki you just made them sad.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>I know but doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Alright, alright.</p><p>I respect your decision Amajiki.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>But that doesn’t mean I or Togata are going listen.</p><p>Love you, goodnight!</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun: </strong>
</p><p>MIDORIYA!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Lol.</p><p>
  <strong>Mirio: </strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Love you too goodnight Midoriya.</p><hr/><p><strong>“Did he just? You all saw that right?” </strong>Asked the youthful female voice.</p><p><strong>“Hard not to.”</strong> Answered the older sounding female.</p><p>
  <strong>“Three…two…one…annnnnnnd…!” </strong>
</p><p>“W-Wait…oh god…” Izuku finally realized that he said, “love you”. That was so embarrassing. And Mirio said “love you too” back. There goes a goodnight sleep! He’s going to be thinking about that for the entire night! Izuku sighed to himself and tried to relax. And slowly but surely, he began to drift.</p><hr/><p>The following day Izuku woke up about an honor before the sun. He found his way into the gym and worked out for a little bit. He jogged around the main complex of the Project before showering and got dressed in his suit. He met Clint in the mess hall for breakfast then they walked to the lab where Selvig was already with about half of the staff.</p><p>“Morning Agent Midoriya.” Selvig greeted.</p><p>“Good morning Selvig.” Midoriya smiled under his mask. “How as your morning been?”</p><p>“As well as the last one.” Selvig answered taking a sip of his coffee. “At least the tesseract as been behaving herself.”</p><p>“Has it…”</p><p>“A few times nothing major. But there’s not telling what she’s capable off. SHIELD seeks to use her a power source.”</p><p>“For what?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“No idea and that worries me a little. But I guess we’ll see.” Said Selvig. Izuku nodded and looked toward the tesseract. Such a small cube filled of limitless power. It was little overwhelming. But if Nedzu trusted Fury and Izuku would too.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Loki and the Vestiges’ rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku had adjusted to his life working as part of the Project Pegasus security. Izuku had gotten pretty close with Clint and Collison during the past few months. Izuku couldn’t help comparing himself to Collison since they both had an idol who were very similar. Collison seemed really interested in Izuku’s analyst books which he had brought along. Izuku, Clint, Selvig, and Collison would talk about the heroes of his world for hours.</p><p>“So, Midoriya been thinking about your callsign at all?” Collison asked. “I know that you and Clint have been talking it over.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m still torn between “One for All” and “Deku”.”</p><p>“I think “One for All” suits you more. You already give that air of willing to sacrifice everything for everyone, but that’s just my opinion.” Collison said.</p><p>“Maybe, but for now it’s just Agent Midoriya.”</p><p>“Well better have it before you meet Stark.” The older agent warned.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He gives people pet names.” Collison informed.</p><p>“Really what’s yours?”</p><p>“Don’t know actually. Never stuck around long enough to see if he gave me one.” Collison said. Izuku nodded then his visor pointed out something falling from a high shelf as the walked through the warehouse as short cut back to the labs from the main complex. Izuku activated black whip catching the falling objects wowing everyone. Izuku easily placed the fallen objects in their place and made sure that they wouldn’t fall again.</p><p>“Thanks Agent Midoriya.” Said the Agent that was going to crushed if it wasn’t for him.</p><p>“No problem.” Izuku answered cheerfully.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was with Selvig talking a bit more about his world when suddenly one of the monitors went off. Selvig rushed over noticing spikes in the tesseract’s behavior. Izuku using the visor analyzed the information.</p><p>“We need to call for an evacuation.” Said Izuku. “I know that I don’t know all of this tesseract stuff, but from what I’m seeing we need to call for an evacuation.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Selvig said after getting a better look at the information before him. “Agent Midoriya contact Collison.”</p><p>“Right away.” Izuku said putting two fingers up to the commlink in his hear. “Collison, this is Midoriya in the labs. The tesseract is misbehaving and given the readings, Selvig is going to try and keep it under control but we need to call for an evacuation of the facility now.”</p><p><em>“Copy that Midoriya.”</em> Said Collison. <em>“You and Barton stay there with Selvig I’ll handle the evacuation and radio Fury.”</em></p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure.”</em>
</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>
  <em>“And Midoriya keep your distance from that thing, will you?”</em>
</p><p>“No need to worry sir.” Izuku said touched by Collison’s concern. Izuku then looked over to the far upper corner of the room knowing that Barton was there watching them. “Clint,”</p><p>
  <em>“I heard kid don’t worry.” </em>
</p><p>“Making sure. I’m going to secure the entry/exit and wait for Fury.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good idea. Make sure not to let anyone in.” </em>
</p><p>“Copy.” Izuku said walking toward the entrance of the labs. Izuku stood directly in front of the door with the labs on the other side. With his hands clapped behind his back he stood attentively. Noticing a binging on his visor reminding him that earlier today he had connected his visor to his phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>Midoriya, sorry for the loss in contact but I have been busy with the new first years.</p><p>How are things with SHIELD?</p><p>Has that team come together yet?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>It’s okay Principal Nedzu.</p><p>Things are SHIELD are okay.</p><p>And no, the team hasn’t come together just yet.</p><p>But unfortunately, we’ll have to cut this conversation short.</p><p>There’s be a situation at lab and I am working as security for.</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>I see.</p><p>Best of luck Midoriya.</p><p>I expect you to contact me immediately after the situation as passed.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Understood.</p><p>I will.</p><hr/><p>Izuku smiled seeing Nedzu wish him luck. It made him feel better. Izuku shook his head and took a deep breath and waited for Fury to arrive.</p><p><strong>“I knew that tesseract was no good!” </strong>Shouted the voice of Daigoro.</p><p><strong>“We all figured that. I just hope that Selvig can get it back under control.”</strong> Said the voice of Shigaraki.</p><p><strong>“We’re just going to have to wait and see.”</strong> Said firm male voice.</p><p><strong>“I hate waiting in a situation like this.”</strong> Said an outrage male.</p><p><strong>“Oh, we know honey.”</strong> Giggled the youthful female. <strong>“We know.”</strong></p><hr/><p>For the past few hours, the tesseract had been causing quakes rumbling through the area. Izuku felt his anxiety pick up as he radioed Collison a few times to ask how the evacuation was going hoping it would calm his nerves. </p><p>“Director!” Izuku saluted.</p><p>“At ease Agent Midoriya.” Fury said. “What’s the situation?”</p><p>“That’s a question for Selvig.” Izuku stepped to the side and followed Fury inside. “Since the tesseract’s strange behavior no one as come in or out.”</p><p>“Agent Barton?”</p><p>“He’s been up in the upper far corner of the room. Doubt he’s moved since this started.”</p><p>“Good work Midoriya.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Midoriya said.</p><p>“Talk to me doctor.” Fury ordered looking at Selvig.</p><p>
  <strong>“Seriously I feel like I’m watching a moive.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I know right? So surreal.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Guys! This is a possible life or death situation focus!” </strong> </p><p>“We’ve repaired for this doctor,” Fury said. “Harnessing energy from space.”</p><p>“We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now, she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.”</p><p>“That could be harmful.” Fury said hearing the word gamma. Izuku also stilled after Collison had given him a reading on Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. Just thinking about the Hulk worried Izuku. Izuku heard Fury call Barton down from his little nest in the far upper corner of the room as Izuku watched the tesseract.</p><p>“I remember giving you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” Fury said to Clint was they walked over to Izuku.</p><p>“I see better from a distance.” Clint replied.</p><p>“Have either of you seen anything that would set this thing off?” Fury asked including Izuku in the conversation.</p><p>“No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” Clint said.</p><p>“This end?” Repeated Fury.</p><p>“The tesseract is believed to open gateways to other places, right?” Asked Izuku. “Doors and gates open both ways. My worry right now is who is on the other side trying to come here.”</p><p>“That’s everyone’s worry.” Clint commented. Izuku notices the horror all over Selvig’s face as he types away on a keyboard. Izuku had a good idea of that the face was for. The tesseract begins powering up and sends thunder and shakes through the facility. The small blue cube begins to flare rings around it and shines brightly as it builds into a beam that hits the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The beam transforms into a vortex which changed into a portal nearly seconds later. Using his visor Izuku could see it. the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The access energy of the tesseract swirls into a cloud sitting on the roof of the lab. The amount of silence was unsettling as its broken by heavy breathing. SHIELD Agents slowly approach the platform with guns drawn. Izuku activates black whip getting ready for a confrontation seeing smoke coming off an unknown figure. As the smoke clears it’s a man. About mid-twenties, black hair slicked back, wearing green colored clothing and he had a spear of some kind in his hand.</p><p>“Sir, please put down the spear!” Fury ordered.</p><p>
  <strong>“Something tells me he’s got gonna listen.”</strong>
</p><p>The man looks at Fury then thrusts his spear at him. The spear emits a blue blast. Izuku works quickly and tackles Fury and Clint to the ground barely missing the blast. Getting to his knees Izuku is in horror to see that unknown man has taken out a few of the Agents. The ones who faced him laid dead on the ground. In his rage Izuku recalls black whip capturing the man as he is about to strike another Agent.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Izuku muttered darkly holding the man.</p><p>“You have heart.” Loki said suddenly breaking free from Black Whip and placed his spear on Izuku’s chest.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh shit!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What’s that spear doing!?” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“YOUNG MIDORIYA!” </strong>Izuku felt himself black out for a moment. What was going on? Why couldn’t he move? As the man moved to Clint doing the same thing he and Fury spoke.</p><p><strong>“Young Midoriya.” </strong>Shigaraki spoke.</p><p><strong>“Young Midoriya.” </strong>Spoke a multitude of voices. Izuku could feel them standing right behind him. <strong>“You’re not alone. Fight. FIGHT!” </strong>During this Izuku’s fingers began to emit One for All. His arm rose up to the obvious man that had taken over him. As the man moved between him and Fury, Izuku flicked his fingers and snapped out of the trance he was in.</p><p>“Clint?” Izuku looked over and barely dodged a bullet. Izuku rolled over to Fury as the man slowly began to stand back up.</p><p>“How?” Growled the man.</p><p>“I got a few guardians angels on my side.” Izuku snot. Looking at Fury who was behind him he asked, “So what did I miss?”</p><p>“His name is Loki. He’s got at least half of the agents he didn’t kill under some kind of control.” Fury summed up.</p><p>“What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Working on it.” Fury said as Loki gained control of Selvig. Izuku easily saw that it was the spear’s doing. Maybe, if he could get that spear and break it the control would be broken. Izuku began calculating plans however the unstable energy above them as different plans. The possessed Selvig confirms that the portal is going to bring the roof down. Loki responds by knocking both Fury and Izuku off their feet. Izuku quickly get back on his feet and fights his follow agents. Izuku dodges bullet after bullet trying to get closer as Loki and the possessed Agents, Clint, and Selvig escape. Izuku takes a bullet to the shoulder and falls backward. He groans as he tries to get back up, thankful to that the suit was made to be bullet proof.</p><p>“Director!” Izuku scurries toward him. Noticing the knife Izuku pulls it out and Fury places his hand over it.</p><p>“Midoriya get after them!” Fury orders. Izuku nods reluctantly and chases after Loki and the others.</p><p>Izuku used One for All to enhance his speed and climb to were Loki and the others where. He placed to fingers on his commlink and said, “Agent Hill is Agent Midoriya, Agent Barton has been compromised. I repeat Agent Barton has been compromised!” He arrived two minutes after the call seeing them drive off. Izuku used black whip instantly grabbing the tires of the car. Loki shot at him making him dodge and wither his grip on the car. Hill fired her gun but had to dodge Loki’s attack. Clint then shot making Izuku let go of the car. The sped off as Izuku and Hill jumped into the other car.</p><p>“Here.” Hill said handing him a gun.</p><p>“I don’t want to kill them. They’re still our comrades.” Izuku said glaring at the gun.</p><p>“I’m not saying to shot them aim for the tires.” She explained. Izuku reluctantly took the gun and fired. During this Loki fires at the tunnel causing a cave in. Izuku holds on using black whip to try and fling the rocks out of the way as Hill swerves the car to a halt as the end of the jeep gets trapped preventing them from moving.</p><p>“Hill!” Izuku exclaims worried reaching out to her. He places his hand on her as she wakes up and pushes herself off the steering wheel.</p><p>“You good Midoriya?” She asked.</p><p>“Minor head injury nothing to worry about.” He said with a smile. “But they got away…”</p><p>“We’ll get them.” She said firmly.</p><p><em>“Director? Director Fury, do you copy?”</em> Asked Collison over the coms.</p><p>
  <em>“The tesseract with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill? Midoriya?”</em>
</p><p>“Still alive sir.” Midoriya answered. “Loki caused a cave in the tunnels. There’s no telling how many are trapped.”</p><p><em>“Put out a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.”</em> Fury ordered.</p><p>“Rodger.” Hill answered over the walkie-talkie.</p><p><em>“Collison get back to base. This is a level seven.”</em> Fury said. <em>“As of right now. We are at war.”</em></p><hr/><p>As much as Izuku wanted to help with search and rescue Fury had him return to base with him and Collison. Once Izuku got back he decided now would be a good time to inform Nedzu that he was okay.</p><p>“How am I going to tell him…?” Izuku wondered aloud. “Well I guess I can be honest without going into detail. That should work.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Hey Principal Nedzu.</p><p>I’m okay.</p><p>Sorry if I worried you.</p><p>But while I can’t discuss what’s going on…</p><p>I can say that the situation as gotten complicated.</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>It’s a relief to know that you’re okay.</p><p>I was worried, but I knew that you would pull through.</p><p>And I understand that you aren’t at any liberty to discuss what is happening</p><p>I am sure that you’ll able to over come it.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Once everything is calmer I’ll contact you.</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>Understood.</p><p>Take care.</p><hr/><p>Izuku sighed removing his visor to rub his eyes. Should he try contacting Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire? Izuku thought against it. If they wanted to know they could go to Nedzu right now.</p><p><em>“Agent Midoriya.”</em> Hill called over the coms. <em>“Fury wants you.”</em></p><p>“On my way.” Izuku answered leaving his quarters as he put his mask and visor back on.</p><p>  “You okay Midoriya?” Fury asked as they walked through the base.  </p><p>“Yeah I’m good. The sooner we get our men and the tesseract back the better.” Izuku answered as they came to a jet. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s time we assembled the team.” Fury replied. Izuku blinked in shock. The team. As cliché as this was, no time like the present.</p><p>“Whose first?” Izuku asked as the boarded the jet.</p><p>“A legend.” Fury answered.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The team’s coming together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in Brooklyn late in the evening. Izuku was confused but followed Fury to a boxing gym. As they entered Izuku heard punches from the lobby. As they came into the main gym area Izuku saw a man about late twenties, short blonde hair and a muscular build using a punching bag. Izuku notices the rage building in each punch. The man punches the bag with so much force that the bag snaps from the place it was hanging and hits the wall with the sand that filled it beginning to spill out.</p><p>“Whoa…” Izuku muttered softly.</p><p>“Trouble sleeping?” Fury made their presence known as the man started using another punching bag.</p><p>“I’ve slept for seventy years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” Said the man. Wait that guy just said, “seventy years”. Izuku recalled the reading about the tesseract and what Clint had said. This was Captain America! Man, Izuku felt bad for meeting Collison’s idol. Even though Collison said that he was there when they thawed him out, that didn’t mean he actually met the man.</p><p>“You should be out,” Fury began snapping Izuku back to reality, “celebrating, seeing the world.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Captain America spoke again, “I went under; the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t say what we lost.”</p><p>“Most people tend to look more at the victory then what was sacrificed. It makes them feel better.” Izuku interjected. “But that doesn’t mean what was sacrificed is forgotten.”</p><p>“Whose he?” Captain America asked.</p><p>“This is Izuku Midoriya. He’s new.” Fury introduced. “Agent Midoriya, Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America.  </p><p>“It’s an honor Captain America.” Izuku bowed his head in respect.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“Sixteen in July.” Izuku answered. Steve looked mortified hearing that. Izuku paid it no mind as Fury handed Steve the reading on the tesseract.</p><p>“Hydra’s secert weapon.” Steve stated looking at an image of it.</p><p>“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, tesseract could be the key to unlimited energy. Something the world sorely needs.” Fury stated.</p><p>“Who took it from you?” Steve asked.</p><p>“He’s called Loki.” Izuku answered. “As you can guess from the name he isn’t from around here.”</p><p>“There is a lot we need to bring out up to speed on. The world has gotten stranger than you already know.” Fury said as Steve picked up a punching bag.</p><p>“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” Steve said as he got ready to leave.</p><p>“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.” Fury shot back then said, “There’s a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.” Steve nodded and started walking out of the gym. “Is there anything about the tesseract we should know now?”</p><p>“You should’ve left it in the ocean.” Steve answered as he left.</p><p>“I suppose from a certain standpoint that would have been easier.” Izuku said.</p><p>“Probably but life never goes the way we plan, obviously.” Fury stated. Izuku nodded and followed Fury.</p><hr/><p>“How was meeting the legend?” Natasha asked seeing Izuku.</p><p>“It was okay.” He shrugged. “I don’t him as well as Collison or anyone else of this world, so I can’t really say. But he carries a lot of rage.”</p><p>“He did fight a war, so can’t blame him.” Natasha said.</p><p>“Any news on Clint?” Izuku asked changing the topic.</p><p>“Not yet.” She said. She noticed how Izuku was bailing his fists. “Don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“Hard not to.” Izuku answered. “There was so much I could have done but I didn’t.” He sighed. “I’m going to shooting range.”</p><p>“Keep your coms on the others should be arriving with in the next hour or so.” Natasha said watching him go.</p><p>“Got it!” Izuku waved.</p><hr/><p>Steve was on one the SHIELD jets with Collison as he watched over the video of Hulk vs. the army at the Culver University.</p><p>“We’re about forty minutes out from base, sir.” Said the pilot. Collison nods at the information before heading over to Steve.</p><p>“So, this Dr. Banner tried to replicate that was used on me?” Steve asked.</p><p>“A lot of people were.” Collison stated. “You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.” Steve continues to watch the video seeing the Hulk roar with fury as he slammed a jeep apart.</p><p>“Didn’t go this way did it?” Steve questioned but it was more of stating the obvious.</p><p>“Not so much.” Collison agreed. “But when he’s not that thing, he’s a really smart and humble guy from what I heard.”</p><p>“And this Izuku Midoriya?” Steve asked.</p><p>“You met him?”</p><p>“He came with Fury when I got assigned.” Steve said. “You know him?”</p><p>“Pretty well. Good kid, he’s surprisingly cheerful and humble around others. Got a golden heart kind of like you.” Collison said. “Wiser than his years.”</p><p>“But he’s still a kid.” Steve said showing how that made him upset.</p><p>“Izuku comes from a world that repeatedly shoved him around because of his lack of something everyone else had.” Collison said. “But despite all that he never gave up. He found a teacher who was willing to help him achieve his dreams of being able to save and protect people. And I don’t think the kid has ever looked back and wondered what would have happened if he didn’t take the chance.”</p><p>“And what was he lacking in?” Steve asked.</p><p>“It’s a complicated and classified story.” Collison said. “But I believe Fury allowed everyone on the team to have access to his information.”</p><p>“Also…it’s just an honor to have you on board.” Collison said changing the topic.</p><p>“Well, I hope I’m the man for the job.”</p><p>“Oh, you are.” Collison said instantly. “We’ve made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.”</p><p>“The uniform?” Steve questioned. “Aren’t the stars and stripes a little…old fashion?”</p><p>“With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.” Collison said earnestly as the jet sped across the sky.</p><hr/><p>Izuku stood on the top deck as he waited for the jets to land. He saw Dr. Bruce Banner looking around not sure were to go. He chuckled at the poor doctor and walked over.</p><p>“Dr. Banner.” Izuku waved him down. “Agent Izuku Midoriya a pleasure.” He extended his hand.</p><p>“I’m not sure you want to be saying that.” Bruce said as the shook hands.</p><p>“Probably, but I see reason why not to treat you less than a human being.” Izuku replied. Bruce found himself smiling at Izuku’s words. “Captain America’s jet as just arrived, let’s go.”</p><p>“Right.” Bruce followed Izuku over to the walking legend who was talking with Natasha.</p><p>“Nat.” Izuku calls.</p><p>“Found him?” Natasha turns seeing Izuku walk up to them with Bruce behind him. Bruce and Steve shake hands and talk for a little bit as Izuku and Natasha watch them. The two SHIELD agents look at one another before back at the legend and the scientist.</p><p>“Gentlemen, you may step inside in a minute.” Natasha began.</p><p>“It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” Izuku finished. Both men looked confused as the ship shakes a little.</p><p>“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked. Izuku bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>Bruce replies with, “Really? They wanted <strong>me</strong>, in a submerged pressurized metal container?” The two look over the edge of the ship seeing a large lift fan beginning to emerge out of the ocean. Steve is in awe as Bruce smiles and says, “Oh, this is <strong>much worse</strong>.”</p><hr/><p>Steve and Bruce follow Izuku and Natasha to the bridge of the Helicarrier. Steve and Bruce watch in awe as the agents work away at their screens and Hill barking orders. She looks to Fury giving him the okay as he the Helicarrier turn invisible before he turned to greet Steve and Bruce. Steve ends up giving him a ten-dollar bill as they walk passed each other. Fury smirks taking the dollar. Fury then walks over to Bruce and the two shake hands.</p><p>“Thank you for coming Doctor.”</p><p>“Thanks for asking nicely…so how long will I be staying?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Once we get the tesseract back, you’re in the clear.”</p><p>“And where are you with that?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Collison.” Fury called. </p><p>"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Collison answered.</p><p>“That’s not gonna find them in time.” Natasha said.</p><p>Bruce began removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves as he said, “Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”</p><p>“Agent Midoriya.” Fury asked.</p><p>“You’re going to love it doc. They gave you all the toys.” Izuku said leading Bruce to the lab where he would be working. “If you need anything just let me know. Fury asked me to remain in the lab with you just in case the “other guy” decides to come out.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bruce said worried.  </p><p>“Don’t worry I know I’m only a teenager, but I can handle myself.” Izuku said as they entered the labs. “Here we are.”</p><p>“Whoa…” Bruce looked around and quickly got to work. Izuku stood off to the side by the door letting the doctor work. While Bruce was working Izuku decided to contact Mirio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Hey Miri!</p><p>How are you?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>I’m good!</p><p>Haven’t heard from you in a while.</p><p>That busy on the other side of the world?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>You have no idea.</p><p>How have things at UA been?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Things here are good.</p><p>A little slow right now.</p><p>Sir hasn’t called me in for awhile now.</p><p>Kind of worried about that.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Did you do something wrong?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>That’s the problem…</p><p>I HAVE NO IDEA!</p><p>(TT_TT)</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>(^_^U)</p><p>I wouldn’t worry about too much Togata.</p><p>He’s probably just wants to you to focus on school.</p><p>Your education is important, after all.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>I guess you’re right.</p><p>And speaking of education…</p><p>How your new school?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>It’s amazing!</p><p>Did you know that schools in America don’t have uniforms?</p><p>But they have this dress code and if you violate it…</p><p>You’re in a lot of trouble.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Wait, so other than the dress code</p><p>You can wear whatever you want to school?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>As long as it pertains to the dress code’s rules.</p><p>Yep.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Lucky…</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>:P</p><p>How are Amajiki and Hado?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>They’re good.</p><p>We’re all getting ready for the sports festival</p><p>Its in a few months</p><p>Think you might be able to come back and watch us?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>I have to see.</p><p>I gotta go.</p><p>Take care Togata.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>You too.</p><p>Talk to you later!</p><p>Izuku sighed softly as the conversation made him feel a lot better than he been feeling since Clint had been brainwashed by Loki.</p><p>“Hey Midoriya,” Bruce began.</p><p>“Yes doctor?”</p><p>“Mind if I ask about your file?”</p><p>“Not at all. I know it must seem very farfetched.” Izuku said walking over to the table Bruce was working at. “What would you like to know?”</p><p>“What are quirks?” Bruce asked. Izuku began explaining his world to the gamma expert being as descriptive as possible.</p><hr/><p>Izuku and Bruce where enjoying their conversation when Izuku had been called by Fury. Loki had been spotted. Since it seemed like Hulk wasn’t going to come out, Izuku rushed over to the jet that was going to take them to Loki’s location before they lost him. On the jet Izuku was getting anxious as he stretched his limbs and punched the air.</p><p>“You good?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Just ready to make up for past failures and save my friends.” Izuku said.</p><p>“Failures?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I was there when Loki took the tesseract. He actually had managed to brainwash me like he did Clint and Selvig, but my power snapped me from Loki’s control. I just wish I could have done more to free the others.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself for that. You still have the chance.” Steve said quickly.</p><p>“I know, sorry.” Izuku said hinting that he had read over Steve’s file.</p><p>“I should be the one apologizing.” Steve shook his head. “I read your file.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Proving people wrong about their assumptions of me is pretty fun.” Izuku said. “So, since you read my file any questions?”</p><p>“Is your teacher really a mouse?” Steve asked making Izuku laugh as they began talking about his world.</p><hr/><p>As they were getting closer to the city in Germany where Loki was Izuku called black whip. Wrapping a tendril around Steve the two, used black whip to safely exit the jet and head over to Loki’s location. They found him standing over a plaza filled of people. They noticed how an older man was the only one standing and protesting against Loki. Loki pointed his spear at the older man and Izuku used black whip and flung Steve to land in front of the man with his shield up blocking the blast. The force from the blast knocks Loki off his feet and Izuku guides to the people to a safe location before joining Steve in the fight.</p><p>Loki gets Izuku and Steve on their knees and says, “Kneel.”</p><p>“Not today!” He and Steve shout kicking Loki in the stomach sending him tumbling back. They kept fighting until they stopped earing rock and roll playing from the loudspeakers of the jet. Izuku’s visor identified the song as “Shoot to Thrill” by AD/DC. Izuku stares in awe seeing Tony Stark fly in with his Iron Man suit. He fired a blast sending Loki flying into the ground.</p><p>“Make your move reindeer games.” Tony said as his suit pulled out all his weaponry. Loki simply placed his hands up showing he was surrendering. “Good move.” All the weapons where deactivated as he stood over Loki with Izuku and Steve.</p><p>“Mr. Stark.” Steve and Izuku greet.</p><p>“Captain.” Tony greets back. “Green Bean.” Izuku rolls his eyes at that and activate black whip having it as tight as he could around Loki without cutting off his air.</p><hr/><p>On the jet Izuku kept his black whip on Loki as he sat down not saying a word. Izuku knew that Loki was up to something. This was far to easy in Izuku’s mind.</p><p>“Talk.” Izuku ordered squeezing Loki. “Where is Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig?” Loki continued to say nothing which only angered Izuku. Steve walked over and placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder asking him to calm down. Izuku did but not a lot.</p><p><strong>“Listen to him Izuku.”</strong> Said the echoing voice of Yuka Shigaraki.</p><p><strong>“He’s right this anger will get you nowhere.”</strong> Said the mature female voice. Izuku found himself listening to the voices as thunder and lightning rolled in.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Izuku asked. “Don’t tell me the big scary god of mischief is afraid of a little lightning?”</p><p>“I am not overly fond of what follows.” Loki spoke. Something landed on top of the jet startling everyone. The ramp opens and in comes a man in wearing a red cape and has a hammer. He hits Izuku hard causing him to hit the wall behind him and blackout causing black whip to deactivate.</p><p>“Izuku!” Steve shouts. The unknown man grabs Loki and flies out.</p><p>“Now there’s that guy.” Tony muttered.</p><p>“Another Asgardian?” Asked Natasha as Izuku slowly came back around.</p><p>“Think that guy’s a friendly?”</p><p>“Well he just sent me flying and took Loki, so I’m gonna say no.” Izuku said barely being able to stand. Tony started walking toward the ramp and was about to fly out.</p><p>“Stark we need a play of attack.” Said Steve as he helped Izuku to a seat.</p><p>“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony said flying out of the jet and after the Asgardian that took Loki.</p><p>“Stay here Izuku, I’m going after them.” Steve said.</p><p>“But!”</p><p>“Stay, you’re injured.” Steve ordered as he grabbed an aperture and ran out the jet. Izuku sighed feeling useless as the ramp closed and Natasha came out of the cockpit to check on Izuku.</p><p>“Damnit…”</p><p>“Hey, don’t go into pity and hate.” Natasha ordered.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know. But if I see that Asgardian again remind me to kick his ass.”</p><p>Natasha laughed, “You got it.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Helicarrier under siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steve stopped Tony and Thor from trying to kill each other they, with Loki, returned to the Helicarrier. Izuku helped escort Loki to his ceil. They passed Bruce who was working in the lab. Loki saw him and smiled. Izuku’s blood boiled knowing that Loki was planning something. Izuku shoved Loki into a large circular ceil as the door locked with large hydraulic rigs. Izuku stands next to Fury as he comes up to the control panel.</p><p>“In case it’s unclear,” Fury began, “You try to escape…You so much as scratch that glass.” Fury pressed a button that opened the hatch under the ceil. The wind comes gushing up as Izuku leans a little toward the hatch seeing the ocean under them. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap! You get how that works?” Fury said closing the catch and then points at Loki saying, “Ant,” he then points at the button. “Boot.”</p><p>Loki smirked and said, “It’s impressive cage. Not built, I think for me.”</p><p>“It was built for someone a lot stronger than you.” Fury said.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard.” Loki said looking at the camera. “The mindless beast, make’s play he’s still a man. And let’s not forget.” Loki turns to look at Izuku. “The boy carrying a power comprised of souls that broke my hold over him in our first meeting.” Izuku’s eyes went wide. He was talking about One for All. “How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”</p><p>“How desperate am I?” Fury repeated. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because its fun. You might not be glad you did.”</p><p>“Oh. It burns you to come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?” He asked curiously. “A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.”</p><p>Izuku scoffs as Fury says, “Well let me know if “Real Power” wants a magazine or something.” Fury and Izuku left the ceil as Loki kept smirking.</p><p>“I really wish I could wipe that look of his face.” Izuku admitted. “He’s nothing short of a monster.”</p><p>“Don’t let his brother hear you say that.” Fury said.</p><p>“Oh, like I care what he thinks.” Izuku answered making Fury smile.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was standing back in the lab with Bruce and now Tony. Tony was asking Izuku all kinds of questions about his world which made for a lively conversation. Bruce also took part in the conversation and Izuku even allowed them to view the notebook he was making on them.</p><p>“So, you got a crush on this Togata?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well…yeah. But there was no way we could make it work even if we got together.” Izuku said.</p><p>“I get being dimensions apart can be hard and what makes it harder is that you can’t tell him the truth, but I don’t think that should stop you. I mean Fury’s going to allow you to visit right?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Right.” Izuku said. “Maybe but he’s probably has someone by now.”</p><p>“Well you’ll never know unless you try.” Bruce said.</p><p>“So, Reindeer Games called you, “the boy carrying a power comprised of souls”. What does that mean?”</p><p>“My power is called One for All.” Izuku said. “It has been passed down for many years. In fact, One for All is one the oldest quirks of my world. With being passed down the consciousness of former users have been stored with in the quirk itself.”</p><p>“Whoa really?” Tony asked shocked. “So, you’re saying that the quirk has been holding their souls?”</p><p>“Not how I would describe it but yeah. They only appear after they die. Which all save my predecessor All Might, died as they passed down the quirk.”</p><p>“Did the quirk…?” Bruce wondered.</p><p>“No, One for All’s original purpose was to take down All for One, a quirk and a villain who are very dangerous. Which is why holder one to seven all died on the battlefield. All Might defeated All for One and so he decided that One for All needed a new purpose so he gave it to me after he asked Principal Nedzu for possible successors that would be able to do that.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“That’s deep.” Tony said. Izuku shook his head then jumped at Tony zapped him.</p><p>“What the…?”</p><p>“No reason. Blueberry?”</p><p>“You are so strange.” Izuku said taking a blueberry and slipping his mask off to eat the berry. Tony and Bruce began talking about something as they crowd around the spear that Loki had been using. Slipping the mask back on Izuku notices that someone tried contacting him on his visor. Izuku takes a look at through the visor seeing that it was Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire. He held in a sigh and deiced to respond to them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry guys, been busy.</p><p>Things are pretty hectic over here.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>How is America so far?</p><p>Have you had a hamburger yet?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>I could go for a hamburger right now honestly.</p><p>And America is great.</p><p>I’m really like it here.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>That’s great to hear!</p><p>How are Clint and Collison?</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, how are they?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>They’re good.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>I can’t wait to meet him.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>He does sound cool.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>Can you add them in the chat?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Later.</p><p>They’re working.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri: </strong>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It’s okay we can wait a little longer.</p><p>Hey, are you going to come and watch the sports festival?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>That’s the plan, but I need to clear it with Nedzu and the Principal.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>I hope you can come Midoriya.</p><p>I miss you…</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>I miss you all too.</p><p>Anyway, how have the work studies been?</p><p>Did Sir call you back in?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>He did!</p><p>Turns out he was forced on vacation.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Forced!?</p><p>Whoa.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>That’s what we said.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>What about the first years?</p><p>Met any of them yet?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>About that…</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>?</p><p>
  <strong>(Eater of the Sun has logged off)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Amajiki?</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>What you look at the time?</p><p> We gotta go!</p><p>Bye Midoriya work hard!</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan: </strong>
</p><p>Bye-Bye</p><hr/><p>Izuku blinked at the sudden end of the conversation and removed his visor rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“I think my friends might have killed someone.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well I asked them if they’ve met any of the first years and suddenly, they left the conversation.” Izuku explained making Tony laugh. Bruce just smiles. Izuku stand off to the corner of the room letting the two work.</p><p>“Collison,” Izuku contacted him over the coms.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>“My friends from UA want to meet you. Do you mind joining a group chat?”</p><p><em>“Sure! What’s the worst that could happen?”</em> Collison said. <em>“Once we get the tesseract back you and me will head back to your world and we can meet in person.” </em></p><p>“Sounds great.” Izuku smiled. As Izuku hung up he heard Bruce cry out at being zapped. “Really Stark?” Izuku asked smirking.</p><p>“What? I’m helping and this guy has been under worst stress.” Tony justified.</p><p>“Well you aren’t wrong.” Bruce said looking over the reads from the spear. “And besides I don’t think I could be here if I couldn’t handle pointy things. OW!”</p><p>“Good to—,”</p><p>“HEY!” Steve snapped walking in. “Seriously Agent Midoriya you’re letting him do this?”</p><p>“It’s fine Cap.” Izuku answered. “Bruce is okay with it.”</p><p>“Keeps me on my toes.” Bruce answered.</p><p>“I see Stark is rubbing off.”</p><p>“I’m right here Capsicle.” Stark shot.</p><p>“You should be focusing on the problem Stark.” Steve ordered.</p><p>“Oh I am.” Stark answered then said, “Why do you think Fury called us and why now? Why not before? What is it that he’s not telling us? I can’t do the equation until I have all the variables.”</p><p>“You think Fury’s hiding something?”</p><p>“Cap,” Izuku began, “In case you haven’t noticed Fury is a spy. THE spy. I wouldn’t be surprised if his secrets have secrets. I’m not saying I don’t trust him, but there is a lot he isn’t saying which he probably should tell us sooner than later.”</p><p>“Hey Green Bean, since you’ve been here for a while do you have an idea why Fury called us?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Fury has been looking to put together a team.” Izuku said. “My teacher Nedzu was supposed to be on this team but he’s too old now, so he had me take his place. That’s really all I can say at the moment.”</p><p>“And you? Banner?” Tony asked.</p><p>“…I just want to finish my work here…”</p><p>“Doctor.” Steve asked.</p><p>Bruce sighed and said, “‘A warm light for all mankind’, Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.”</p><p>“I heard it.” Steve said.</p><p>“I think that was more aimed that Tony. Even if it wasn’t posted allover the news.” Bruce said.</p><p>“Oh, Stark tower?” Izuku asked. “I had read about that. It’s powered by your reactors creating a self-standing clean energy correct?”</p><p>“Yep that’s the one.” Tony stated proudly.</p><p>“That building is going to run itself for what, a year?”</p><p>“It’s just a protype right now. No telling how long it’s gonna last right now.”</p><p>“Knowing that Stark has the ability to make clean energy like this why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the tesseract project?” Bruce asked. “And why is SHIELD in the energy business in the first place?”</p><p>“Well before anyone gets mad at Fury let’s not forget he takes orders from the World Security Council.” Izuku said. “They’re the ones funding all of this.”</p><p>“Okay I’ll give Fury that he is a solider just like Capsicle here.” Tony said. Steve then left the room everyone could see the anger he was feeling but Bruce, Izuku, and Tony paid it no mind.  </p><hr/><p>There was an argument then an explosion. That was all Izuku recalled as he slowly in the destroyed lab with Shigaraki, Daigoro, and a few other voices calling out to him. Everyone was gone and alarms where blaring. They had been caught of guard allowing the enemy to attack. It didn’t seem like a lot of time had passed since he fell unconscious. He could hear the gun fire and echoing roar of the Hulk. Izuku slowly stood up and ran out the labs heading down to Loki’s ceil. He couldn’t let Loki escape knowing that the Hulk was distraction. As he ran through the halls Izuku easily took out the enemy as they tried to slow him down. By the time he arrived he noticed Loki had Thor in the ceil. Izuku quickly took out the enemy’s men in the room and pointed a gun at Loki.</p><p>“Let him out Loki.” Izuku ordered.</p><p>“I’d do what he says.” Collison said walking over with a prototype weapon of phase 2 in his hands. Izuku looks over at Collison concerned. “Like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the DESTROYER. Even I don’t know what does. Want to find out?” Izuku notices something behind Collison and uses black whip to pull him away and Izuku grabs the prototype and fires at the real Loki sending him flying. “Oh, that’s what that does.” Collison said.</p><p>“Sorry.” Izuku said handing it back.</p><p>“No, it’s—!” Collison stumbled back as Izuku watched in horror as Collison took a bullet to the chest.</p><p>“COLLISON!” Izuku screamed catching Collison in his arms and began to attempt to stop the bleeding. But the blood was seeping out. Fast. Thor screamed trying to break the glass. “Stay with me Collison! Please!” Izuku begs as he removes his visor. His emerald eyes glittering as tears spilled and touched Collison’s cheek. Izuku used his body as a shield taking a bullet to the side and his one managed to rip through his suit. He held in the pain using black whip letting it lash out at anything in the room. He noticed that Thor and the ceil where gone meaning Loki had dropped them. </p><p>“I think…” Collison takes a deep breath, “I just… found the p-perfect callsign for you.”</p><p>“Tell me when you’re healed.” Izuku pleaded. “Save your strength please.”</p><p>“Emerald…” Collison said. “Emerald S-Savior, because your … hair an-and you’re al…ways saving…people…” Seeing Collison go limp Izuku’s eyes went wide in horror.</p><p>“Collison? Collison wake up! Collison? COLLISON!” Izuku screamed as loud as he could before he broke down sobbing. Izuku blocked out the voices and sounds that surrounded him. He just sat there sobbing on Collison’s lifeless body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battle of New York and the rise of the Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes or so after the attack on the Helicarrier, Izuku stood on the bridge with Stark and Steve. Izuku’s wound had been treated and he was cleared to resume working since the bullet wound wasn’t as bad as they thought. Fury approaches the table with something in his hands.</p><p>“These where Collison’s jacket.” He said sliding the blood-stained cards over the table before Steve. “Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Steve picks them up and looks at them. We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.” Fury pauses for a moment and says, “Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Midoriya know this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.” Fury explained.</p><p>            <strong>“Nice speech.” </strong></p><p><strong>            “Would you shut up?”</strong> Izuku walked out of the bridge not wanting to hear anything from anyone right now. He shut out all the sounds as he walked through the halls of the damaged Helicarrier. For the first time in a long time he wanted to be alone.</p><hr/><p>Izuku now stands on the ramp that lead to the ceil of which Thor had been dropped in. Standing here he thought about a lot. How he started, One for All, Nedzu, Mirio, Collison, <strong><em>EVERYTHING</em></strong>. Izuku knew that being a hero wasn’t always going to be pretty, but this definitely wasn’t what he was thinking. He hated that he could only protect Collison for a minute. Was that his fate? Was Collison supposed to die no matter what he did? So many thoughts and it was making him sick.   </p><p>“Izuku?” Steve appeared with Tony.</p><p>“Hey there Green Bean.” Tony attempted to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Hey…” Izuku didn’t look at them.</p><p>“How’s the wound?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Healed.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Was he married?” Steve asked not saying Collison’s name.</p><p>“There was a cellist.” Izuku answered. “Never met her but she sounded really nice.”</p><p>“At least he wasn’t lone.” Tony said.</p><p>“Yeah…but I should have done more.” Izuku said. “I have this power to save people and I’m failing! I should have seen the gun but didn’t.”</p><p>“You did save him from Loki.” Steve said.</p><p>Tony looks at the blood-stained floor recalling Izuku’s report. “He was making it personal.”</p><p>“Hm?” Izuku and Steve looked at him funny.</p><p>“Loki’s point. He hit us were we all live. Why?”</p><p>“To divide us.” Izuku said. “He’s done a good job of that.”</p><p>“Not just that. He knows that he has to take us out to win.” Tony said. “That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us and wants to be seen doing it.”</p><p>“To make an example like he did in Germany.” Steve said.</p><p>“Right. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...” Tony pauses for a moment before he mutters, “Son of a bitch.” It took a moment to realize that Tony was on about before it hit them. Stark Tower. That’s where Loki and the tesseract are.</p><hr/><p>Izuku leads Steve over to the room where Natasha and Clint are as Tony goes to repair his suit. Opening the door Natasha looks startled to see both of them.</p><p>“Time to go.” Said Steve.</p><p>“Where?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Fill you in on the way.” Izuku said. “Is Clint good? We could use his piloting skills.”</p><p>“I am kid.” Clint said coming out of the bathroom. “Good to see you.”</p><p>“Good to see you too.” Izuku smiled.  </p><p>“You got a suit?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then suit up.” Steve ordered. Izuku tossed Clint his bow as the four marched over to the hanger. As they walked Clint walked beside Izuku.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Izuku replied.</p><p>“I…heard about Collison.”</p><p>“...It’s fine. Let’s avenge him.” Izuku said getting a nod from Clint. They boarded the jet and followed Stark to New York. The plan was for Stark to get to his tower to shut off the reactor and get a new suit since that one was barely lasting as it was. As they flew Izuku was moving around keeping his blood following. While he was doing this, he deiced to text Nedzu.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Hey, Principal Nedzu, mind if I come over for the sports festival?</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>Of course, I don’t mind!</p><p>Has the situation cleared?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Should have everything cleared up today.</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>Good to hear!</p><p>Maybe you can bring the team.</p><p>I imagine they must be very curious about our world.</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>Oh, they are.</p><p>Once everything is cleared, I’ll ask them.</p><p>
  <strong>            Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>            Great!</p><p>I look forward to meeting them.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>You’ll like them.</p><p>
  <strong>Mouse Dad:</strong>
</p><p>Until then.</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>Right.</p><p>See you then.</p><p>           </p><hr/><p>Izuku smiled and bit his lip remembering the conversation he had with Collison. He removed his visor for a second to wipe the tears. He took a shaken breath and placed his visor back on. Steeling his nerves Izuku threw a few punches in the air and jumped a little bit. They were approaching New York now. Izuku peaked his head into the cockpit seeing New York just up a head. Izuku saw the beam of blue light shooting into the sky and beginning to open a portal. Out of the portal came alien creatures came pouring out.</p><p>
  <strong>“Holy shit.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Are you sure we aren’t in a moive?” </strong>
</p><p>“That’s a lot of aliens.” Izuku noted.</p><p> “Yeah hang on.” Clint said as the rocketed to the tower.</p><p> “Stark, heading in from north east.” Natasha said contacting Tony.</p><p><em>“Wh</em><em>at, did you stop for drive-thru?”</em> Tony asked. <em>“Swing up Park, I’m gonna lay them out for you.”</em> Clint maneuvered the jet firing at the incoming alien forces. Izuku and Steve hold onto the handrails as the jet shakes. Peaking his head back into the cockpit Izuku sees Thor and Loki duking it out on the tower’s outside walkway/balcony.</p><p>“Nat, Clint.” Izuku gestured over them.</p><p>“We see them.” Clint said as he turned the jet over. As they begin their assault on the Asgardian God of Mischief, he fires his spear taking out one of the wings at Thor tried to stop him by tackling him to the ground. Izuku and Steve hold on for dear life as the jet spins downward and makes a crash landing. With everyone okay, they pour out of the jet coming up to a four-way road. They hear a roar and look up to see a leviathan fly out of the portal and fly around as alien soldiers are ejected from its side.</p><p>“Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve asked.</p><p><em>“Seeing still working on believing.”</em> Tony answered getting a small laugh from Izuku. <em>“Has banner shown up yet?”</em></p><p>“Banner?” Izuku asked.</p><p><em>“Just keep me posted.”</em> Tony said. Izuku quickly realized that Tony had a plan for taking down that leviathan and it was going to need the Hulk for it to work. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Izuku start dealing with the alien soldiers on the ground saving civilization as they go. Using the batons and black whip Izuku handed himself pretty well.</p><p>“Just like Budapest allover again.” Natasha said to Clint.</p><p>“You and I remember Budapest <em>VERY</em> differently.” Clint said firing an arrow. Izuku takes a damaged car with Black whip and flings it at the incoming forces as Thor lands.</p><p>“What’s the story upstairs?” Steve asks.</p><p>“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable.” Thor answered.</p><p><em>“Thor’s right we gotta deal with these guys.”</em> Tony added.</p><p>“How do we do this?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“As a team.” Steve answered.</p><p>“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor stated.</p><p>“Yeah, get in line.” Clint and Izuku said at the same time.</p><p>“Save it.” Steve snapped. “Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...” Steve is cut off by the sound of a motorbike pulling up. They all turn to see Bruce on the motorbike as he comes to a stop before them.</p><p>“So, this all seems horrible.” Bruce awkwardly commented.</p><p>“I’ve seen worse.” Natasha said.</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>“No, I think we could use a little worse.” She said.</p><p>Steve spoke into the commlink and said, “Stark? We got him.”</p><p>
  <em>“Banner?”</em>
</p><p>“Just like you said.” Steve replied.</p><p><em>“Tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you.” </em>Tony said as he came around from a building, miles away with the alien leviathan chasing him.</p><p>“I-I don’t see how that’s a party.” Natasha said. Tony lowers himself to the street as the leviathan copies.</p><p>“Dr. Banner, now would be a good time for you to get angry.” Steve said as Banner started walking toward the leviathan as it got closer.</p><p>“That’s my secert Cap.” Banner said looking back. “I’m always angry.” Banner seemly at will transformed into the Hulk and punched the leviathan square in the nose making it come to a halt. The leviathan’s body bended upward allowing Tony to fire a missile into its flesh and destroy it. The Avengers look up seeing more aliens pouring out of the portal.</p><p>“Guys.” Izuku looked at them then back at the portal.</p><p>“Call it, Cap.” Said Tony.</p><p>“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything.” Steve pointed to the roof top. “Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.”</p><p>“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asked looking at Stark.</p><p>“Right. Better clench up Legolas.” Stark said grabbing Clint and flying up to the building. </p><p>“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up.” Steve ordered. Thor nodded and flew up. Steve then looks at Izuku and Natasha and says, “The three us, we stay on the ground keep the fighting here.” Steve then looks to Hulk. “Hulk.” The green beast looks at him. “Smash.” Was Steve’s order. Hulk smirked and then jumped up smashing a bunch of aliens as the he went. Steve, Izuku, and Natasha began battling aliens. Izuku was thankful for the voices of the vestiges calling out surprise attacks and fire from above. It was nice having them help him out like this. Everything seemed to be going okay as Izuku went around the battlefield saving people from the alien soldiers. Seeing a child hiding under wreckage from the alien soldiers Izuku quickly defeated them and picked the kid up his arms and ran toward a small group of police.</p><p>“Get her out of here.” He ordered.</p><p>“Wait!” The girl grabbed his hand. “What’s your name?” She asked.</p><p>“Emerald Savior.” He smiled under the mask before running back to join Natasha and Steve. </p><p>“Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.” Natasha said taking a moment to breathe.</p><p>“Tony <em>and</em> Thor couldn’t touch it.” Izuku reminded.</p><p>“Maybe this isn’t about guns and hammers.” Natasha said as she looked at Steve. “Mind giving me a lift?”</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Yeah it’ll be fun.” Natasha said. She did parkour jumping on to Steve’s shield as he lunched her into the air. She grabbed onto one of the aliens flying chariot and begins to make her way up to the tower. Izuku and Steve go back to dealing with ground forces saving more civilizations as they go. There was a bomb thrown by one of the alien soldiers and Izuku grabbed the civilians with black whip and felt something inside him snap. Suddenly before he knew it, he and the civilians where floating in the hair.</p><p><strong>“Welp no time like the present, eh? Here Young Midoriya let me help.”</strong> Said the mature female voice. Izuku felt his body move on its own as he moved the civilians to a safe location. Dropping them off Izuku felt his body move forward toward the tower. Using black whip Izuku swung the black tendrils taking out the flying chariots.</p><p><em>“Izuku the hell are you going?”</em> Clint asked.</p><p>“I ended up unlocking one of the quirks stored inside one for all.” Izuku answered.</p><p><em>“Well since you’re floating nearby mind grabbing me the staff?”</em> Natasha asked.</p><p>“Sure…?” Izuku said picking up Loki’s staff and flying up to Natasha. He tossed it to her asking, “What are going to do with it?”</p><p>“We’re going to use it to close the portal.” Selvig stated.</p><p>“Dr. Selvig you’re okay!” Izuku gasped relieved.</p><p>“For now. Now let’s get that portal closed.” Selvig said as Natasha moved with the staff in hand to close the portal. Izuku went back to fighting aliens as he heard Natasha over the coms.</p><p>
  <em>“I close it. Can anyone hear me? I can close the portal.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Do it!”</em> Ordered Steve.</p><p><em>“Hold off on that because there’s a nuke incoming and I know just where to put it.”</em> Tony said.</p><p>“Tony that could be a one-way trip!” Izuku said.</p><p><em>“Don’t worry about it.”</em> Tony said brushing it off. Izuku watched as Tony took the nuke and helped direct into the portal and went with it. They waited for what felt like hours before Steve ordered Natasha to close the portal. And just as the portal was closing Tony’s limp body fell through the portal. Izuku acted quickly catching Tony before he left himself pass out. The last thing he saw was Hulk coming toward them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Izuku woke up in th vestige world and was taken down by a dog pile. He winced as the vestiges got off an sat around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the actual fuck, Young Midoriya! You scared the crap out of us.” Said a man with short brown hair that kind of reminded him of Bakugo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was crazy!” Said Daigoro. “I thought you actually died for a second.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” Said Shigaraki. “never scare us like that again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well it wasn’t his fault.” Said the youthful woman with long blue hair. “I mean I’m sure we all would have just passed out from overuse.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He should be lucky that it didn’t kill him.” Said the man that remined Izuku of Blue Jeanist due to his high collar jacket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that was amazing Young Midoriya.” Said the woman with long black hair wearing it in a style that reminded him of his mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no denying that we all are very proud of you but try not to give us a heart attack like that again.” Said the man with the two jagged scar-like markings on his face. Izuku smiled brightly. </em>
</p><p><em>“Well I can’t promise that, but I’ll do my very best.”</em> <em>Izuku said. </em></p><p>
  <em>“That’s the spirit!”   </em>
</p><hr/><p>One roar later Izuku and Tony awoke finding that Hulk, Thor, and Steve looking at them.</p><p>“What the hell?” Tony asked as Izuku slowly sat up. “What happened? Please tell me that no one kissed me.” Izuku laughed.</p><p>“We won.” Steve said. </p><p>“Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Tony said.</p><p>“I could eat.” Izuku said.</p><p>Thor looked at the tower and said, “We’re not finished yet.”</p><p>“And shawarma after.” Tony said.</p><p>As they enter the floor of the tower where the Hulk had left Loki. When they arrived, they found him clawing onto the stairs. The Asgardian god took a moment to breathe as the Avengers surrounded him. He turns seeing the serious and pissed looks of the group.</p><p>“If it’s all the same to you. I’ll have that drink.” Loki said. Izuku nearly laughs as Hulk snorts at him. They get Loki cuffed and secure the tesseract and staff. With everything taken care of, the Avengers end up heading to that shawarma place that Tony mentioned and ordered something to eat. No one spoke as they sat around the table eating.</p><p><strong>“That looks really good.” </strong>Said Shigaraki.</p><p>
  <strong>“Damnit, Young Midoriya! Why are you doing this to us!? I want some of that!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just let him eat.” </strong>
</p><p>“So, does anyone want to head with me to my world?” Izuku asked suddenly.</p><p>“Sure.” Said Tony.</p><p>“Sounds like fun.” Said Clint.</p><p>“I’m game.” Steve said.</p><p>“I must return with Loki to Asgard, so sadly I cannot.”</p><p>“Well I have nothing better to do.” Bruce said.</p><p>“I think it’s settled.” Natasha said wiping the dressing off her lower lip.</p><p>“Also, Clint I may have told my friends that you have a quirk.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I knew that I was going to have to lie and so made one up about your incredible eyesight being a quirk.” Izuku said. </p><p>“Well if you think about if he did tell them the truth that you are quirkless they probably wouldn’t believe him.” Natasha said.</p><p>“What’s a quirk?” Thor asked. Izuku sighed placing a hand over his face.</p><p>“If and when you come back to Earth, I’ll tell you.” Izuku said.</p><p>“So, when are heading to your world?” Asked Steve.</p><p>“Next month. UA is holding a sports festival.” Izuku said.  </p><hr/><p>They stood in a blocked off area watching as Loki stood cuffed and muzzled. Thor shook hands with each of the Avengers and finally apologized to Izuku about what happened when they first met. He then gave Selvig a hug. Thor is given the tesseract which is in a glass tube and walks over to Loki. With both of them holding either side of the tube Thor turns the handle and the two are transported into a bright glowing beam then vanishing. One, by one, the group splinters off promising to meet up next month to head with Izuku to his world. Steve drives off on his Harley, Bruce goes with Tony in his sportscar, and finally Izuku, Clint, and Natasha load into a SHIELD car heading back to base.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Avengers at UA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed since the events of New York. Everything was still pretty hectic but had been calming down now. Taking the portal that SHIELD had used to transport Izuku here the Avengers arrived in Izuku’s world.</p><p>“Whoa…” Said Steve looking around at the people as they exited the alley the portal had dropped them off in.</p><p>“You good Cap?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Just fine. A lot to take in.”</p><p>“These look cities back in our world.” Clint noticed.</p><p>“But the people…” Said Tony. “So, most if not all of everyone we’re seeing has a quirk?”</p><p>“Yep.” Izuku said as he led them down the street.</p><p>
  <strong>“They look so lost.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I know, it’s so cute.” </strong>Izuku stool a glance at them from over his shoulder at his teammates. They looked like the most curious children on the planet. They couldn’t keep their eyes ahead of them as their eyes kept catching something new.</p><hr/><p>They walked and talked about many things. They stopped at a few places taking a look at shops, asking Izuku for clarification on things that didn’t really make sense to them, and watching the heroes. Watching the heroes where a big thing for everyone save Izuku. It was so incredible for the others watching these heroes in action.</p><p>“She’s huge.” Steve said watching Mt. Lady as she tackled the villain to the ground.</p><p>“I like the tree guy.” Clint said.</p><p>“He looks upset.” Bruce noted.</p><p>“Well duh, someone just stole his thunder.” Tony said with a laugh. Izuku was cataloging everything he was seeing in his notebook.</p><p>“I know this is apart of life here, but it’s still dangerous.” Natasha said.</p><p>“I agree. But at the same time the villain clearly is no match for the heroes. Now if it was more serious villain then yes no one would be watching they would be running for their lives.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Think we can recruit them?” Joked Tony.</p><p>“Let’s ask Fury first.” Natasha said with a shake of her head.</p><p>“So how much farer to UA?” Banner asked.</p><p>“It’s about an hour from here on foot. The station is just up a head that should get us there in twenty minutes.” Izuku said leading them over to the station.</p><hr/><p>Arriving at UA, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce where in awe seeing the school that trained the next generation of heroes. It was huge like a college campus. So amazing. Izuku bit his tongue trying not to laugh at their faces.</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” Said a new voice.</p><p>“Principal Nedzu!” Izuku greeted with a bright smile seeing the mouse Principal walk over to them.</p><p>“Hello Midoriya, it had been a long while hasn’t it?” Nedzu chuckled. “And you all must be the Avengers.”</p><p>“That we are. Tony Stark; Billionaire Genius Playboy Philanthropist, owner of Stark Industries, and I am Iron Man.”</p><p>“Bruce Banner; gamma radiation expert, and the Hulk.”</p><p>“Clint Barton; SHIELD Agent, marksman, Codename Hawkeye.”</p><p>“Natasha Romanoff; former Russian Spy, SHIELD Agent, Codename Black Widow. It good to see you again Nedzu.”</p><p>“And I am Steve Rodgers; former Solider from WW2, everyone knows me as Captain America, slept in the ice for 70 years.”</p><p>“An absolute pleasure to meet you all. As you are aware, I am Principal Nedzu of UA; a retired pro hero, I have well over 40 years of experience from my activate days, as a temporary SHIELD Agent. And likewise, Natasha.”</p><p>“I always forget that you know him.” Izuku said. “I’ve been meaning to ask for the story.”</p><p>“For another date. But for now, Izuku mind helping me giving them a tour of UA?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Izuku smiled.</p><p>If there was one thing that the others learned about UA was that this school was probably just as rich as Tony. The amount of money that was going into this school had to have been well over a trillion. The Avengers couldn’t help but make note of the students and their powers.</p><p>“Young Midoriya!” All Might called surprised from down the hall.</p><p>“Oh, hey All Might! Surprise!” Izuku said. “Everyone this is All Might, he is the eighth user of One for All.”</p><p>“An honor.” Said Steve as he and All Might shook hands.</p><p>“The honor is mine.” All Might said. Steve and the others introduced themselves and made conversation with All Might. They talked as the walked down the halls. As they walked Izuku noticed a classroom they were passing. Izuku smiled knowing who was in that class. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. With an idea popping into his head Izuku felt a little bad for this but knew it was really going to make their day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry guys, I can’t take the time off.</p><p>There is a lot going on and there is no way that I’d be able to come back.</p><p>Sorry…</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>NOOOOOO!</p><p>(TT_TT)</p><p>Midoriya…</p><p>I was so excited!</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>I’m sorry!</p><p>I really wish that I could go too.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>No, no! It’s fine, honest!</p><p>With being on the other side of the world it’s understandable.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Do you know if you’ll be able to come by at all?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>No.</p><p>But I think in the next few weeks maybe.</p><p>I honestly don’t know.</p><p>
  <strong>Miri:</strong>
</p><p>How is America anyway?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>It’s great!</p><p>I had something called “shawarma”.</p><p>It’s really good I’d think you guys would like it.</p><p>
  <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong>
</p><p>Shawarma?</p><p>What is it?</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>It’s like a burrito/sandwich is the only way I can explain it.</p><p>But trust me it’s good.</p><p>
  <strong>            Eater of Sun:</strong>
</p><p>            Maybe if we head to America, we can try it.</p><p>            <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong></p><p>            YAS!</p><p>            <strong>Miri:</strong></p><p>            Sounds like a plan.</p><p>            What do you think Midoriya?</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>Sure.</p><p>I can’t wait.</p><p>So, what have you guys been up to?</p><p>            <strong>Miri:</strong></p><p>            Other than training for the sports festival not much.</p><p>            <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong></p><p>            And this time I’m going to get first place!</p><p>            <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong></p><p>            You said that last year Hado.</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>Oh, Amajiki let her be optimistic</p><p>            <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong></p><p>            Exactly.</p><p>            Thank you Midoriya.</p><p>            <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>No problem Nejire.</p><p>            <strong>Miri: </strong></p><p>            Oh, class is starting!</p><p>            Gotta go!</p><p>            <strong>Nejire-Chan:</strong></p><p>            Bye-Bye Midoriya!</p><p>            <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong></p><p>            Bye Midoriya.</p><p>                        <strong>Green Bean:</strong></p><p>   Bye Guys.          </p><hr/><p>Izuku bit his tongue just picturing the look on their faces as he moved to the next phase of his plan.</p><p>            <strong>“Never thought he could scheme.” </strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “As long as it isn’t about world take over or something, he can scheme whatever he wants.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>            “Agreed.” </strong>Izuku looked over to Nedzu and asked for the Big 3 to meet him at the Gamma GYM. Nedzu agreed and noticed the gleeful look on Izuku’s features as he asked that Big 3 be left in the dark about why they were getting called to the Gamma GYM. Nedzu agreed.</p><hr/><p>Izuku stood in the Gamma GYM wearing his hero costume which he asked Fury if it was okay to bring along. Fury agreed, thankfully. Steve and the others where sitting off to the side as the door of the GYM opened. The Big 3 of UA entered in the GYM clothes. They looked around before they noticed Izuku standing feet away from them. It didn’t seem like the recognized them. That was until Nejire did a double take and gasped.</p><p>            “M-M-Midoriya?” She asked unsure and titled her head to one side. Mirio and Tamaki looked between them, Hado, and Izuku.</p><p>            Smirking under his mask Izuku said, “Yes Hado?”</p><p>            “NANI!?” The three of them shouted with shock being an understatement of what they were feeling. They snapped their heads to new voices laughing. They saw Nedzu, All Might, and people they didn’t know laughing at their reaction. Nejire turned back to Izuku and charged. Izuku gracefully dodged her and kicked her heel making her fall.</p><p>            “OOF!” She said landing on her stomach.</p><p>            “Midoriya!” Mirio shouted appearing behind him. Izuku jumped out of the way.</p><p>            “WOULD IT KILL YOU TO STOP FLASHING?!” Izuku demanded swinging his fist into Mirio’s face sending him flying back to his clothes.</p><p>            “YOU KNOW THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE GIVEN HOW MY QUIRK WORKS!” Mirio snapped back. Tamaki just sighed and walked over calmly. Izuku looked at him curiously not noticing that the older boy’s hand changed into tentacles and grabbed him. Nejire and Mirio appeared ramming him from both sides hugging him as Tamaki removed the tentacles and joined in on the hug. Izuku smiled and hugged back. Well, he tried but his arms where stuck with Nejire and Mirio sandwiching him.</p><p>            “I can’t believe you fooled us like that.” Nejire said smacking his shoulder as the broke the hug.</p><p>            “I can’t believe that you all fell for it so easily.” Izuku said not brothered by the smack to the shoulder.</p><p>            “Forget that, cool costume.” Mirio said looking at it from all sides. “Does this mean you already have a hero name?”</p><p>            “Emerald Savior.” Izuku smiled. “Collison gave it to me.”</p><p>            “So, you didn’t pick it?” Nejire asked.</p><p>            “Well I had been having such a hard time figuring one out. So, he gave me that name. …It’s also to honor him.” Izuku said.</p><p>            “Honor him?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>            Izuku nodded, “H-He died on a mission.”</p><p>            “O-Oh…” Mirio said and gave Izuku an comforting hug.</p><p>            “Hey Izuku, who’s the boyfreind?” Tony asked getting the both of them to blush. The adults laughed as Nejire teased them. Izuku introduced Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki to the team excluding the information about SHIELD and anything relating to that. And que Nejire asking a million questions. To the surprise of Mirio, Tamaki, Nedzu, and All Might, Tony was able to keep up with Nejire and her questions.</p><p>            “So, you’re a scientist?” Mirio asked.</p><p>            “Well I’m more of an inventor but sure.” Tony smirked. “Bruce here is the official scientist.”</p><p>            “I’m an expert on Gamma radiation.” Bruce said.</p><p>            “Whoa so cool.” Nejire said.</p><p>            “And Togata, right?” Tony asked looking at Mirio who nodded, “Your quirk allows you permeate but you can do so with your clothes.”</p><p>            “That is correct. My hero costume is made with special fibers from my hair.” Mirio explained.</p><p>            “Interesting.” Tony said. “Mind if I take a look at it? Because if you wanted, I could make you a closet full of clothes that could permeate with you.”</p><p>            “Gosh really!?” Mirio asked with stars in his eyes.</p><p>            “Yep there is a reason I’m a Billionaire Genius Playboy Philanthropist.” Tony said proudly. Izuku, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha rolled their eyes at his remark before Nejire opened up a new conversation.</p><hr/><p>After spending the rest of the day with the Big 3, Nedzu had given Izuku and the other Avengers a place to stay which was the top level of the Support Class dorms. Tony had already began making friends with the “mini-inventors”, as he liked to call them. Izuku was hanging out in his new room for the moment reading over the last hero news and was making recordings of clips of the latest hero debuts. Not a bad first day back in his home dimension.</p><p>            “Supper time.” Called Steve.</p><p>            “Did you seriously just say “supper”?” Asked Tony. “Oh right you’re an old man I keep forgetting.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reuniting with Bakugo and Mirideku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the Sports Festival a week out, Izuku and the other Avengers, save Bruce, had been helping the Big 3 prepare for it. Izuku didn’t use One for All since the three still didn’t know about. He made sure that the others wouldn’t say anything about it either. Izuku walked down the halls of UA after training with Mirio and Tamaki. Steve had asked him to find Tony who had wandered off and wasn’t responding to his phone. Knowing Tony, he probably was in the support class’s lab. So that’s were Izuku was heading now. While he made his way over there, he felt the eyes of the students and staff as he strode by them. He knew that they were curious about him given that they had heard something about him being a guest of Nedzu from America.</p><p>            “So that’s Nedzu’s pupil?” Asked one of the girls in the hall.</p><p>            “Yeah that’s him. Isn’t he hot?” Asked her friend. Izuku blushed a little hearing that. He didn’t think he looked that attractive.</p><p>            “I heard he quirkless.” Said someone else.</p><p>            “Really? Why did Nedzu train him then?”</p><p>            “No idea. I also heard that Nedzu sent him to attend a Hero course in America.”</p><p>            “Whoa. And they let him in? I didn’t know America was like that.”</p><p>            “Me either.” Izuku rolled his eyes as he kept listening to the students whisper around him. At least no one was coming up to bully him or anything. That was nice.</p><p>            <strong>“Don’t these kids have anything better to do?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “I agree they’re so rude.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Well yeah they’re being rude but at the same time if we were them, we’d do the same thing.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>            “Eh, maybe.” </strong>   </p><hr/><p>Arriving at the support class’s lab Izuku was greeted by the sight of Tony helping the support students build something. Izuku stood by the door leaning against the wall watching with a very amused face. The support students where treating Tony like a god. What a great way to boost the already egotistical Billionaire Genius Playboy Philanthropist. As Izuku watched them talking about their inventions a boy wearing the school uniform and had spiky blonde hair strode in.</p><p>            “I’d wait a minute.” Izuku said startling him. “They’re going to be a while.”</p><p>            “D-Deku?” The boy asked shocked. Izuku gave the boy a second look and realized he was talking to his old childhood bully Katsuki Bakugo.</p><p>            Izuku smirked and said, “Yo Kacchan.”</p><p>            “I heard you were attending school in America. How the hell are you here!?” Bakugo demanded.</p><p>            “Oh, I’m just visiting.” Izuku answered waving Bakugo off. Bakugo glared at the change in Izuku’s attitude and formed an explosion in his hand. Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the collar growling.</p><p>            “You’re hiding something I know it Deku.” Bakugo growled.</p><p>            “And if I am it is no business of yours.” Izuku said lightly pushing Bakugo off him.</p><p>            “Hey Boom-Boom Boy.” Tony called. Izuku snorted looking away from Bakugo who looked over at Tony very angry and offended.</p><p>            “What did you call me!?” The blonde demanded.</p><p>            “Boom-Boom Boy.” Tony replied like an innocent little kid as the rest of the room struggled not to laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>“Haha!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I am calling him that for now on.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Stark and his pet names for the win!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I didn’t think we could cry anymore.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“My sides!”</strong>
</p><p>“So, your quirk is called “Explosion” right?”</p><p>            “Yeah what about it?” Bakugo glared.</p><p>            “Ah I see. So, “Explosion” allows you to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin form your palms and ignite it at will creating various explosions. That’s pretty cute.” Tony said.</p><p>            “WHAT DID YOU SAY QUIRKLESS NOBODY!?” Bakugo demanded with explosions going off in his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>“Teehee! He called it “cute”.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Thank you Stark you just made my day.” </strong>Izuku sighed and walked up behind Bakugo proceeding to knock him out.</p><p>            “Always nice seeing you Bakugo.” Izuku said looking at the unconscious blonde. “Anyway Tony, Steve’s been looking for you.”</p><p>            “Of course, he has.” Tony said with an eye roll.       </p><hr/><p>The sports festival was tomorrow, and the excitement could be easily felt throughout the school. Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire were spending the whole day in the GYM getting in some last-minute training as Izuku sat in the GYM for encouragement.</p><p>            <strong>“I see why they are called the Big 3, they’re talented.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “They got heart too. But that Amajiki really needs to work on his nerves.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Maybe but its part of his charm. He’s so adorable when he gets nervous and all.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Sora remember you like 200 years too old for him.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Oh, shut it Yuma.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Teehee. It’s hard to remember that you both are friends when you try to kill each other.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “We don’t try and kill each other.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Oh, sure and that time you tackled Yuma to the ground attempting to straggle him was a dog pile.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>            “I will drench very last one of you.” </strong>Izuku held in his own giggles listening to the conversation as he watched the Big 3.</p><p>            “Hey Midoriya want to join us?” Nejire asked.</p><p>            “Sure.” Izuku said standing up.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later Izuku and the Big 3 finished training and where heading back to the dorms. Izuku was halfway out the door of the locker room when Mirio called out to him.</p><p>            “What’s wrong Togata?” Izuku asked looking back.</p><p>            “Can we talk? Promise it won’t take long.” Mirio said.</p><p>            “Sure.” Izuku shrugged walking over to Mirio. “What’s up?”</p><p>            “I-I wanted to talk about that night.” Mirio said blushing.</p><p>            “That night?” Izuku titled his head to the side.</p><p>            “That night you kissed me on the cheek.” Mirio said now with Izuku blushing.</p><p>            “O-Oh that.” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as the air started to fill in awkwardness. The silence was becoming unbearable as Izuku spoke, “I-I’m s-sorry that made you uncomfortable…”</p><p>            “No, no! It didn’t and that’s kind of the problem.” Mirio said causing Izuku to blink and his blush get to the point he shamed the reddest of roses. “Y-You see Mid-Midoriya…I love you. I love you a lot. Originally, I thought that it was one of attractions that would fade but it didn’t. It only grew stronger even as you’re living on the other side of the world it kept growing.”</p><p>            Izuku was silent for a moment and then said, “I-I-I love you too. I had feeling for you since we first met. I didn’t say anything because for one I’m quirkless, two at the time I finally realized how I felt Nedzu was sending me to America. And as much as I wanted to say something I couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been fair for either of us, and I-I’m selfish.”</p><p>            “You’re not selfish.”</p><p>            “B-But I am! I took the chance to become a hero with both hands and never realized how it might affect the people around me.”</p><p>            “Midoriya—Izuku, you have a right to be selfish.” Mirio smiled. “You’ve always been doing everything you can for others. You never gave up on yourself like how most people in your life gave up on you. If following your dream makes you selfish then you’re not the only one guilty of being selfish.”</p><p>            “To-Togata…” Izuku felt tears building up. Mirio chuckled and held Izuku’s face in his hands.</p><p>            “It’s either “Mirio” or “Miri” from now on Izu.” Mirio said and placed a warm tender kiss on Izuku’s lips. Izuku kissed back wrapped his arms around Mirio’s neck. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.” Mirio said as the pulled away.</p><p>            “So, have I Miri…I love you.”</p><p>            “I love you too Bunny.” Mirio said stealing a second kiss.      </p><hr/><p>The Sports Festival had arrived. Izuku and the Avengers sat in the first row right where the Third Years where going to come out. So many people had filled the stands and the energy was massive. So many people so excited for the festival to begin.</p><p>            “I’ve probably said once but I’ll say it again UA is fucking rich.” Tony said looking at the stadium.</p><p>            “Language.” Steve snapped.</p><p>            “What? Am I wrong though?”</p><p>            “You’re not wrong but you don’t need to use the “F” word.”</p><p>            “Knock it off the both of you.” Natasha asked rolling her eyes. Bruce read over the pamphlet that he picked up on their way in. The pamphlet contained the staring line up for each year.</p><p>            “Hey where is Izuku?” Clint asked looking around.</p><p>            “Right here. I was in the bathroom.” Izuku said taking the seat beside him.</p><p>            “The bathroom huh?” Tony asked with a knowing look.</p><p>            “Yes. I went to the bathroom.” Izuku answered firmly.</p><p>            <strong>“Yeah sure you totally weren’t—MMHP!” </strong></p><p><strong>            “Let Young Midoriya have his privacy.” </strong>Izuku took a look at the pamphlet that Bruce was reading over. Suddenly President Mic’s voice was heard over the loudspeakers. Izuku and the Avengers listened to the Pro Hero amused by his commentary. Watching the first years, Izuku was impressed by Bakugo and his classmates. He had an interest in Shoto Todoroki the son of Endeavor the number two pro hero. It seemed to be a hybrid quirk of some type. And yet he seemed to not be using his fire side.</p><p>            <strong>“It’s probably something personal. Could also have to do with his scar.” </strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “Seems that way. Doesn’t look like he wants anything to do with his father.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “How can you tell?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Body posture and keywords.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Oh. Are you sure you weren’t a detective or something?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>            “No, but I’ve had experience with kids like him before.”</strong> Izuku made notes about Shoto in his notebook. Maybe he could meet Shoto and ask him about it. Maybe he could help him.    </p><hr/><p>Bakugo had taken first place among the First Years. Which surprised Izuku but he didn’t care all that much about Bakugo’s achievement while he was a little bit happy that his former friend seemed to be happier. And Izuku had filled this 14<sup>th</sup> notebook of quirks from watching the quirks that had been presented in the festival.  </p><p>            “Aww Boom-Boom boy won a metal.” Tony teased making Izuku and the vestiges laugh.</p><p>            “Boom-Boom Boy?” Asked the others amused.</p><p>            “Yep.” Tony said explaining what happened a few days ago. Now it was time for the Second Years to begin. Izuku was curious about the Second Years and watched them carefully.          </p><hr/><p>The Second Years weren’t bad, but they weren’t as interesting to Izuku. He had zoned out for most of it other than heading to the bathroom or getting something to snack on. But he couldn’t deny the skills of the Second Years. Their skills were good but not as good as the Big 3 or someone like Steve. But then again, he’s basis.</p><p>            “Eager to see Togata?” Asked Tony.</p><p>            “Eh a little. I’m actually more of worried about Amajiki. He needs to not do so well because of his anxiety.” Izuku said.</p><p>            “That poor kid.” Clint said.</p><p>            “Maybe Bruce and give him some pointers.” Tony joked.</p><p>            “If he wants but we’re suffering from two different things.” Bruce said regardless that Tony was joking.      </p><hr/><p>Mirio had taken first place. Nejire took second place. And Tamaki had barely managed to get third place. Izuku felt his chest swell up in pride seeing his boyfreind, and his two friends taking the top three. But his pride was more of toward Tamaki who usually doesn’t do well in a event with so many people.</p><p>            <strong>“It must have been because he knew that Midoriya was cheering him on.”</strong></p><p>            <strong>“Must have been.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “I feel proud of him too.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “He did pretty good against Nejire.”</strong>
</p><p>“So, kid you buying them dinner?” Clint asked.</p><p>            “I’d take them out for Shawarma if I could.” Izuku answered getting a laugh from the others.</p><p>            “Here.” Tony said handing him four hundred dollars in cash. “Treat them.”</p><p>            “O-O-Okay…” Izuku said gawking at the four hundred dollars in his hands. Steve then began scolding Tony for the amount that Izuku was given as Tony in his usual manner defended himself.</p><p>            <strong>“Man, that’s a lot of cake.” </strong></p><p>
  <strong>            “Does he always carry that much on him in cash?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “Looks that way.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            “I know I’m dead and all, but I feel really poor right now.” </strong>
</p><hr/><p>After the festival Izuku took the Big 3 out for a celebratory dinner. To say that the three of them where grateful and embarrassed was an understatement. But they really enjoyed it.</p><p>            “Thanks, Midoriya.” Nejire said.</p><p>            “No problem Hado.” Izuku said as they walked back to the train station. Mirio held his hand and have it a squeeze. Izuku blushed a little and squeezed back. Reaching the train station Izuku sensed something watching. He looked over his shoulder catching a shadow moving out of sight. What was that?</p><p>            “You okay Izu?” Mirio asked worried.</p><p>            “Thought I heard something, don’t worry about it.” Izuku said giving Mirio a kiss on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Class One A and Hero Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day after the sports festival Izuku had heard of the Pro Hero Ingenium. According to the news Ingenium had fought against the Hero Killer Stain and was lucky to be alive. Not many people survived the Hero Killer. Hearing that Izuku felt that he had to do something. He sent his sympathies to Tenya Iida who was the younger brother of Ingenium. Despite not knowing Izuku Iida was grateful toward Nedzu’s former pupil for his sympathies.</p><p>            “You okay Izu?” Mirio asked as he sat in the café.</p><p>            “Y-Yeah just thinking.” Izuku answered.</p><p>            “About Ingenium?”</p><p>            “Yes.” Izuku nodded. “I mean I had always heard of the Hero Killer but hearing about it always has unsettled me.”</p><p>            “Hearing about Hero Killer is always unsettling.” Mirio stated placing a hand on Izuku’s. He kissed him shortly on lips. Izuku smiled after the kiss. He could just hear the smug faces of Clint and Tony who were no doubt spying on him.</p><p>            “Um…E-Excuse me.” A girl with brown hair and eyes walked over.</p><p>            “Yes?” Mirio and Izuku looked at her.</p><p>            “M-My name is Uaraka Ochaco, and I was wondering…”</p><p>            “If I’m Nedzu’s former pupil? Yeah that’s me. Nice to meet you Uaraka-san.” Izuku said politely. “Would you and your friends like to sit with us?”</p><p>            “I-If that’s okay.”</p><p>            “Sure!” Izuku gave her a bright smile. Uaraka and her friends sat down with Izuku and Mirio. Their conversation was lively as the first years asked Izuku about his time as Nedzu’s pupil and living in America.</p><hr/><p>The Avengers were staying an extra few days, since there was still so much that they, save Izuku, wanted to see. Nedzu allowed them to remain in the support class dormitory. So, while the other Avengers where out exploring Hero Society Izuku spent most of his time working with Nedzu and keeping up in his training.</p><p>“Nedzu,” Knocked the familiar voice of Easer-Head.</p><p>“Come in.” Nedzu smiled. Easer-Head walked in and looked startled seeing Izuku holding a stack of paper.</p><p>“You called.”</p><p>“Yes. I had an idea, but I deiced to run it by you first.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Since Midoriya is a combat master, I thought he could give you class some hand to hand pointers. They could use the skills.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Easer-Head said. “As long he doesn’t pull anything funny.”</p><p>“I won’t Easer-Head.” Izuku spoke. “I know you don’t like it because I’m quirkless but that doesn’t mean I can offer something to help the next generation of heroes.” Easer-Head nodded. Later that day Izuku was in one of the GYM waiting for Easer-Head and his class to arrive.</p><p>
  <strong>“I can’t wait to see how the kid owns them.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“I want to see how Young Midoriya handles their quirks without using One for All.”</strong> The doors of the GYM opened and Izuku instantly noticed Bakugo, Uaraka, and her friends. Izuku took a deep breathe as Easer-Head began explaining things to the class. Seeing the amazed and skeptical faces of the class Izuku sighed and got into position. Needless to say, Izuku was disappointed by the class. All of them had so much potential but seemed to all be held back by something.</p><p>“He’s quirkless and yet he defeated everyone like it was nothing.” Said Kaminari.</p><p>“Is me being quirkless that much of an issue?” Izuku asked a little annoyed.</p><p>“N-No sir!” Said the class save Bakugo. Izuku started giving pointers to the class and even providing his own analyst of the fight. Hearing what Izuku had to say seemed to be inspiring. Once Izuku was done talking he let them try again.</p><p>“Todoroki, can I ask why you refuse to use the fire side of your quirk.” Izuku asked during the second training match.  </p><p>“Because I don’t want to be like him.” Todoroki said hinting to his father.</p><p>“You aren’t him even if you used your fire.” Izuku said.</p><p>“You don’t understand!”</p><p>“Then help me understand. Because the way I see it just because he has a similar quirk doesn’t make you him. The power you wield is yours not his. He cannot decide how you use it. In fact, he has no say in what your power can and cannot do.” Izuku told him. Seeing the shocked expression on Todoroki’s face made Izuku smile. Suddenly the fire half of Shoto’s quirk activated.</p><p>“Whoa…” Breathed Kirishima.</p><p>“Hey, hey Todoroki calm down!” Said Mineta.</p><p>“We’re happy you’re going a 100% Plus Ultra now but seriously you don’t need to burn down the gym.” Said Sero.</p><p>Izuku laughed, “They have a point Todoroki. By the way I’d stop before you burn your clothes off.”</p><p>“Huh?” Todoroki looked down. “Oh…” He turned off his flames. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine. Now just learn how to control it.” Izuku said.</p><p>
  <strong>“That should be easy.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s hope. I don’t think UA can afford to get burned down.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“They’re rich like Stark. They’ll be fine.”</strong>   </p><hr/><p>After training in the Gym for the past hour Izuku was heading back to his room at the support class dorms. While he was walking, he was listening to the conversation of the vestiges. Their conversations where very interesting to listen too.</p><p>“Izu!” Mirio called jogging over.</p><p>“Why aren’t you in class?” Izuku asked narrowing his eyes making Mirio panic.</p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>
  <strong>“OOF he’s in trouble!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Couldn’t have waited three more hours, could he?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Leave him be he’s in love and wants to spend time with his boyfreind.”</strong>
</p><p>“Mirio Togata.” Izuku addressed. “You are still a student and should be focusing on your studies. I love you to the moon and back but that’s no excuse to turn your back on your studies. As I recall they aren’t the greatest. It takes more than practical skill to graduate from UA.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Mirio said looking down. Izuku sighed and kissed Mirio on the cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>“So cute!”</strong>
</p><p>“Now go.” Izuku ordered. Mirio nodded and went back to class. Izuku rubbed the back of his neck continuing his way to the dorms. The vestiges noticed a notebook in Izuku’s hands as he read over it. It was written in some kind of code.</p><p>
  <strong>“Did he learn that from Collison?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I wouldn’t be surprise if he just picked it up.” </strong>Izuku continued his way to the dorms when his phone began to buzz. He pulled it out and saw that it was Tamaki.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Hey Midoriya, can I talk to you for a second?</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Sure.</p><p>What’s up?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>I, well, may or may not have a crush.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean: </strong>
</p><p>Whoa!</p><p>Really?!</p><p>Who!?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>His name is Eijiro Kirishima.</p><p>He’s in class one a.</p><p>And we used to know each other.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Used to?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, he was four and I was six when we first met.</p><p>I was getting bullied because of my quirk while I was visiting family for the summer, and he stood up for me.</p><p>We became friends over the summer but then I had to go back home.</p><p>We didn’t keep in touch like I had hoped.</p><p>I recognized him a few days ago</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>And let me guess.</p><p>Once you recognized him</p><p>You fell in love?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Basically</p><p>He shouldn’t but he didn’t seem to recognize me</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>Well you said that he was four at the time you guys met right?</p><p>So, he probably doesn’t remember it all that well.</p><p>Why don’t you try and become friends with him?</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>You know making friends is hard for me.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>I know, but if you want to try and ask Kirishima out</p><p>You’re going have to make him remember.</p><p>And the only way I can think of is to become his friend again.</p><p>Because in theory, if you spend enough time together and mention something about the past.</p><p>He might remember it.</p><p>And who knows, hopefully by that time he’s fallen in love with you.</p><p>
  <strong>Eater of the Sun:</strong>
</p><p>Well I guess its worth a shot.</p><p>Thanks, Midoriya.</p><p>
  <strong>Green Bean:</strong>
</p><p>No problem. </p><hr/><p>He shouldn’t be doing this. He <strong><em>REALLY</em></strong> shouldn’t be doing this <strong><em>AT ALL</em></strong>. Izuku made his way to Huso City where the Hero Killer was last seen. He knew he would be getting questions from anyone from UA that would recognize him. So, he tried to be as hidden as possible. He knew that if push came to shove, he would be running into Iida if he knew that the Hero Killer was undoubtably in town. But he would have to worry about that for when that happened. Right now, he was focusing on finding the Hero Killer. He had gathered all the information he could get his hands on starting to analyze it and look for potential targets that the Hero Killer would go after. The Hero Killer had a pattern. He attacked no more than three heroes per city. Which meant that Stain would be attacking two more heroes in Hosu City. Izuku using float moved from roof top to roof top looking for the Hero Killer. It was peaceful was he patrolled looking for the Hero Killer that was until downtown Huso City went up in flames. Nomu where rampaging through the city. Izuku pulled out a gun and aimed for the heads taking out Nomus easily despite he was using a simple handgun.</p><p>
  <strong>“Nice shot kid.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wait when did we get here?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Is that Gran Torino!?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Wait that’s your friend Shimura!? Holy shit he’s gotten smaller than the last time we saw him.”</strong> Izuku moved on letting the heroes to deal with what was left. Izuku jumped down into an alley. Hearing a scream coming from deeper in the alley Izuku rushed over seeing Iida in his hero costume on the floor bleeding with the Hero Killer above them.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh shit!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You know I’m not surprised by what’s going on.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You got this Young Midoriya.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kick his ass.” </strong>
</p><p>Izuku walked over activating his mask’s newly installed voice modulator and called out, “That’s enough Hero Killer!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t interfere in other people’s business.” Warned Stain.</p><p>“Yeah well I’ve never liked bullies same could be said for my dear friend. I know our ideology; you believe that Heroes should be more like All Might. Some who cares very little for the money and popularity, but even if you do know about the “Fakes” that doesn’t make you judge and jury.” Izuku said and charged at the Hero Killer Stain. Izuku allowed the Hero Killer to make the first strike and overpowered the villain with a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the next. Izuku quickly tied up the Hero Killer before heading over to Iida. “You alright?”</p><p>“Y-Yes thank you.” Iida said. “Wh-Who are you.”</p><p>“That isn’t important.” Izuku said tending to the wound. Hearing footsteps of the pros Izuku left Iida and booked it down the opposite direction. He kept running as Iida called out to him and the pros arrived. He knew that he was probably going to hell from Steve once he got back, but oh well at least the Hero Killer was in custody.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>“Can’t wait to see the news headlines.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Think Iida will figure it out?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” </strong>
</p><p>“Izu!” Mirio cheered entering the younger boy’s room.</p><p>“Oh, hey Mirio. How as the work study?”</p><p>“It was good.” Mirio smiled wrapping his arms around Izuku. “Now let me cuddle while I get you all to myself.”</p><p>“Sounds nice.” Izuku smiled back and cuddled into Mirio’s hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Discontinued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry to those who have been enjoying this story and have been patiently waiting for updates. I am no longer continuing this story due to loss of interest in it and the fact I have no idea where I am going to be ending it. However I have been working on a new fanfic that is is nearly completed. It is also a MHA X Avengers/Marvel story and takes inspiration from a few other fanfics that I have read. While this story is being written on a Word Docs, I will not be posting it until I have completed the story. Also the updating schedule for this new story shall be at the very least every Sunday. During the week, once the story is done, I shall be editing each chapter as thoroughly as I can before posting it on Sunday.</p><p>Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And for those interested in how Nedzu ended up meeting Nick Fury, I'll let your imaginations run wild.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>